Psionic Revolution
by Ah Hael
Summary: Part4 from Woman Called Deathscythe The augments want to dominate, psionics just want to live in peace. What kind of help can the guys be in such a battle with no powers of thier own? Rated for sexual content 3XOC
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: The following story is based on the Gundam Wing TV series which I do not own. All other characters ore my own creation. I'd also like to point out that I don't have any manga (too poor) so any inconsistencies between show and manga may crop up.  Now for the warnings: This is an R rated fic. It is full of adult content including sex, language, and other uglies. If you're underage and reading this, I don't want to know and I will not be responsible for what your parents do to you when they find out. 

*This story is the final part of a four part series, and is meant to be read after A Woman called Deathscythe, She's Sandrock, and Psioncis, Preventers, and Bad Guys Oh My! I'd like to offer congratulations to those of you who waded through them because I know they are all quite long. **Big apologies** to those of you who have been patiently waiting for me to get this finished. I'd also like to say thanks to those who sent me emails saying you liked them. Thanks a bunch. I especially valued compliments that said the story was either believable to the Gundam Wing series or that I managed to do the characters justice.   

Prologue/Summary 

This story is supposed to be the final part of a four part story. Since some of you may not have read the first three parts, this is just a quick recap to keep you up to speed. The two other main characters other than the G boys are two girls: Shelby and Anna (about a year younger than the boys). A few years before the war these two were 'recruited' into a Romefeller program that forced them to become test subjects in brain augmentation that was run by a man by the name of Tolin Caruthers. It was Caruthers firm hope to create a small army of paranormal super beings that he could use to overthrow Treize Kushrenada and take over Romefeller. 

Such experimentation is very illegal.  Several decades earlier scientists attempted such mental enhancements with great success, and a greater side effect. The test subjects gained incredible paranormal abilities, but became pathologically insane killing thousands. In the wake of such destruction, a law was pushed through forbidding such testing with the threat of life imprisonment. Seen as a clear danger to the public, all test subjects must be terminated.   

After their escape, the girls wanted revenge, but did not want to alert anyone to their existence. They utilized the psi abilities gained during their imprisonment their help the gundam pilots during the war. Naturally, they did what most teenage girls do their age. They developed massive crushes on the pilots they each favored. 

The first story takes place twelve years after the war. Duo meets Shelby and feels instantly connected to her. Despite a few attempts on Shelby's part to get rid of Duo and keep her secret, the relationship develops into a lasting one with a deep mental bond between the two. This is also where the rest of the guys learn that brain augments (the girls prefer the term psionic) exist.

In the second story they meet Anna who turns out to be the loving soul that Quatre kept sensing when he piloted Sandrock. Both are unable to ignore the feelings they've always had for each other and soon they too become a couple.

During the third part Anna is attacked and almost abducted by two new mysterious augments. With the aid of Wufei's lover Cole, Shelby was able to intervene and save Anna, but they can't stay on guard forever. It's only a matter of time before they tire out and drop their guard. With nowhere to hide from people who can read minds, Wufei suggests that the women go public with their illegal abilities so they can "hide out in the open". Somehow they've got to find a way to convince the public that they are not a threat while keeping everyone safe from the augments that are a threat.

Pairings:

Heero (27) & Relena (27)   ~   Duo (27) & Shelby (26)   ~   Quatre (27) & Anna (25)   ~   Wufei (27) & Cole (24) 


	2. Chapter1

Psionic (R)evolution - By Ah Hael 

The medical colony. It was one of the first colonies in space. Originally it was supposed to be a normal colony like all the others. However when doctors and scientists discovered the healing benefits of low or no gravity on several illnesses a massive training hospital and research facilities were built here. Over the years more sick people with their families came while healthy ones left. Now medicine was the primary resource of this colony. Everything that existed on this colony could be directly traced back to medicine. Even the coffee shop that Trowa was walking out of was there to serve the family and caregivers of the patients that lived here.   

The last time Trowa was here was when he was still performing in the circus. The circus always made a fortune here. All those patients and their families indulging in the escape from their more serious problems. Most healthy people that weren't medical personnel felt uncomfortable here. For some reason he'd always found it refreshing. He always found it odd that people usually had to be facing potentially life threatening illnesses in order to act more true to their emotions. Obviously his friends didn't share his warm feelings about the place. When he agreed to go on this little errand everyone else seemed all too eager to let him go alone while they stayed behind.

_Of course maybe they are all eager because they've all found someone_. He wasn't bitter or jealous of his friends' mass herding to true love; it just seemed so odd that they all seemed to fall at almost the same time. I was a little unfair that they all managed to find someone special. Out of all of them he was the only one who ever tried any serious dating. Quatre, Wufei and Duo all had different tastes in women, but the one thing they all had in common was they chose emotionally safe women. They specifically dated women they didn't have to become too involved with. Privately, Trowa always figured Heero dated his hand when he and Relena were in one of their 'off' cycles. Trowa was the only one to try to have a relationship. Of course all of his attempts failed miserably.  The longest was Beverly at eight months; the shortest was Tara at ten days. According to them, the problem was him. He was too cold, too distant, he didn't understand their needs. On more than one occasion Trowa found himself thinking that maybe his friends had the right idea. After all they were happy now weren't they? Well, if you ignored the fact that Duo and Quatre were in love with psionic women that someone wanted to capture and use for their own purposes. 

Hence his reason for being here. His gut told him that Wufei's idea for Duo's and Quatre's mates Shelby and Anna to go public with their psionic abilities was a good one. It might forever ruin their private lives, but at least everyone would be safe. Between the two of them, Shelby and Anna had an impressive amount of power, but neither of them had any medical knowledge. Sally had already signed on to help as did Quatre's sister Cathy, but according to Anna's precognitive abilities, there was a doctor here that would be a valuable asset.

Carrying his double chocolate mocaccino, Towa walked up the streets to the address he'd been given.  He was scanning through the name plates in the non-descript lobby of the equally non-descript building.  _There it is_ _Osar family clinic… third floor… room 302_. He was headed for the elevator when a whirlwind of curls was on him. 

"Oh! Jesus I'm sorry!" said the figure that had pelted right into him. Only his catlike reflexes kept him from wearing his coffee. The bigger surprise to him was the electrical jolt the brief contact sent through his system followed by the second jolt when he saw his attacker. If Trowa could have come up with one word to describe her it would have been golden. Light brown curls shot with gold highlights, dusky golden skin, and exotic amber/gold eyes. Even her voice had a smooth golden feel to it. She shot him a smile and a huge dimple appeared on her cheek sending his brain into a minor war between the part he considered Trowa and the part he still called Nanashi. 

_Say something idiot!_ Yelled the part he called Trowa

_Like what? Thank you for almost scalding me?_ Retorted his Nanashi counterpart. It was always that unnamed persona that always gave everyone the impression he was cold and aloof.  

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I mind spilling molten hot liquids on myself."  The Trowa part mentally smacked his hand against his forehead. _Dammit! You couldn't think of anything better?_

_I think we're having enough difficulties as it is._ Pointed Nanashi. Trowa had to agree. His body had come to full alert when it collided with the woman. If he didn't have Nanashi in his head, his mind probably would have blanked out from physical attraction. 

"Sorry about that, I'm running a little late and wasn't watching where I was going. Bye!" and she bolted through the door to the stairwell. His first impulse was to trail after her and try and think of something more intelligent to say. Maybe ask her to dinner or something. As usual Nanashi reigned in that impulse and he ended up saying and doing nothing reminding him he had a job to do. His Trowa personality sulked in silence as he boarded the elevator. 

He found the right office and entered the waiting room. Although no outward sign showed on his face inside he was definitely surprised. Most waiting rooms all looked the same. With walls and floor that were tastefully decorated in 'soothing tones' and their dozen or so uncomfortable chairs with gently accenting fabrics. This room was a riot of color. None of the furniture matched, and yet they all seemed to belong together. There was a mix of ethnic pieces from just about every continent on Earth. This room felt _alive _it was meant for the living.

He walked straight up to the slightly elderly woman behind the desk. "I wish to speak with Dr. Soren Osar. I don't have and appointment and my purpose here is not for treatment, but I'm willing to wait until she has a free moment."

The woman on the other side of the desk was named Gale and she regarded the man in front of her levelly. He didn't have the look of a salesman or she would have sent him packing. _Handsome young man wants to speak to Soren huh?_ Not that she would ever admit that she was meddling, but Soren was special to Gale. She was almost like a niece to her. It would do her good to have a handsome man come calling on her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Osar is very busy today. There is no way I can guarantee you an appointment, but if you're willing to wait, maybe I could put in a good word for you."

"Thank you." He said quietly and went to sit in the corner.

He waited. And waited. He saw a wide variety of people come and go through the office. It was times like this he missed his long bangs that covered half his face. He missed the privacy the anonymity they gave him. He'd been forced to cut them while he was taking care of the animals at the circus they found them a little too inviting to grab or bite at when he was working with them. Now that he was going into veterinary medicine they would have been even more of a problem. Out of self preservation he had Catherine cut them short. From time to time _like now for instance_ being in a room with all these people who could see his exposed face gave him the creeps. Without even thinking about it he cloaked himself in his Nanashi and buried himself in the books he'd brought along for studying.

At one point a woman came in with a boy and a girl. It was obvious to Trowa that the mother was the patient. She was pale and looked exhausted just from breathing. As is typical of young siblings the two children began to argue over the toys that were provided for their amusement. Along with his books, Trowa also had some small juggling balls that he would toss around when he was bored or trying to concentrate. Reaching into his bag and pulling out the balls he began juggling them. First three, then four, then five. By then he had the kids' complete attention. They were rapt with the intricate dances he made them perform. Eventually he asked the girl to throw him one of the small toys because he had no more balls. She threw him a toy pork chop. Not to be outdone by his sister the boy also wanted to throw something. When he threw a little squeaky toy, Trowa pulled out his clown experience and made and exaggerated show of dropping everything. The children squealed with laughter. Even some of the adults laughed. He continued to let them 'help' him try to achieve his goal of juggling seven items straight through their mother's appointment. When she left the office Trowa was more than a little uncomfortable with her gushing thanks and the fact that she looked like she was ready to weep with gratitude. He mumbled a quick "It was nothing" and went back to his books.

Several hours had passed when he found that he was the only person left in the waiting room. Even the woman behind the desk was getting ready to leave. "I've told Dr. Osar you're still here." She called to him. "She says she can talk to you on the way out."

Just then the whirlwind of curls that almost mowed him down earlier came out of the office. "Hello I'm Dr. Soren Osar. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. You wished to speak to me?"


	3. Chapter 2

_What was this guy's deal?_ Soren's curiosity was in overdrive as she finished gathering her things and left Gale to lock up. Downstairs he seemed almost rude yet he was perfectly willing waste his whole afternoon waiting to talk to someone?  She considered and rejected several possibilities. Her instincts told her he didn't need her for medical purposes judging by the look of him he was very healthy. A small part of her mind was mocking her about all the 'healthy' parts she was noticing. _What?_ She asked herself. _Just because I'm a professional, doesn't mean I can't notice he's sexy._ _Really, really sexy with gorgeous eyes and spectacular butt._ Not to mention that whole juggling-for-the-kids thing was damn adorable. Her patient, Mrs. Dorn was so wound up about the young man in the waiting room she'd just had to sneak a peak for herself. It was so cute to watch him get all embarrassed over accepting thanks from the woman.  

"So what is it you want to speak to me about?" she asked 

"Y-Yes hello I'm Trowa Barton, I'm here on behalf of some friends of mine. I was told you would be the best person to help them." He said quietly. 

"What makes you think I can help them?" she asked Soren was having difficulties not staring into those incredibly green eyes.

"Well to begin with you were a child prodigy, and followed in your family's long line of medical practitioners. Your training was directed towards neurosurgery, but you changed at the last minute and joined your family's practice. Although most doctors care about their patents, you have an excellent reputation for going above and beyond to ensure your patients care. You -" 

"Alright, alright. I get it. You've done your homework on me. I still don't see why I'm the best person to help them." 

"Their situations are unique. And your experience in multiple fields including medical research would be a great asset." 

She didn't want to give in, but something in her always caved when someone was in need of her help. "Fine then, have them call Gale to make an appointment, and I'll see if I can help them." She stepped out of the front doors of the lobby and made to leave, but he stopped her.

"Actually you'll be needed to join a research team for several weeks."

"WHAT? Absolutely not! I will not leave my patients for that long. I don't operate that way. If they want my help they'll have to come to me. I'm sorry but it looks like you wasted your afternoon for nothing." Soren started to walk down the street again but was stalled again by the truly puzzled look on the man's features. Well actually all he did was crinkle his brow, but it was the most intense expression she'd seen on him yet. She knew she was going to regret asking but she couldn't stop herself. "What now?"

"It's just that I was assured you were the person I was supposed to get." Even though his tone was flat Soren could tell he was caught off guard. "It's unusual that Anna would be wrong about something like this." He said under his breath. 

Soren was itching to ask _who is Anna?_ But she didn't want to interrupt him. He spoke so quietly, it was hard enough to hear as it was.

"Hm perhaps her nervousness interfered." He continued

Unable to contain herself any longer "What does someone being nervous have to do with anything?" he looked up at her from his contemplations and she could almost see the wheels in his head working.

"Is there somewhere we could go to talk? If you're still not interested in this project even after I've had my say then it will still just be an afternoon wasted on my part."

She began walking down the street and wasn't surprised when he fell into step with her. "You can talk if you wish, but I strongly doubt there will be anything you can say that will change my mind."

She watched as he quickly surveyed the people around them. They were practically alone since the closest people to them were across the street. Still he pitched his voice low.

"They are augments. The two friends of mine are brain augments, and they need your help."

She'd stopped dead and whirled around to face him. For a moment Trowa was worried he'd overplayed his hand. It was a gamble. 

"Is this some kind if sick joke? What is it with you people? If you want science fiction, go read a book or watch a movie vid. Look, you may think it's funny to cook up a bunch of wild conspiracy theories, but if you people knew how far back medical research was put thanks to that disaster you wouldn't be spewing such nonsense." She gave him one last glare and stormed away.

He just gaped at her for a moment. That was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Realizing she was getting away he charged after her. "No wait please I can prove it if you need me to!" He would scream at the top of his mental lungs to get Anna and Shelby's attention if he had to. Fortunately Une must have foreseen this possibility and had given him something just for this occasion. Catching up to her he reached into his bag for the electronic message pad and handed it to her. "It's a message from Director Une of the Preventer's  to you." He said quietly. The official Preventer's insignia caught her attention ad forced her to stop. Placing her thumb on the print pad she quickly unlocked it and scanned the contents. She re-scanned it several more times as if reading it more than once would change what was written there.

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked. Her eyes were wide as saucers and blinked several times at him.

She stood there staring at him motionless for another few moments then it was like someone suddenly flicked a switch on her shifting her into a different mode. She went from still to hyper motion and kept picking up speed. "But how can they be augments? That's illegal! And if they are augments, have their minds started to deteriorate yet? What process was used on them to enhance their mind? How longago weretheytreated? Whatabilitieshavetheygained?" 

The questions just started spilling out of the woman's mouth like her head couldn't hold them any longer. They were coming out so fast the words were beginning to mash together. "Whoa slow down. I can answer some of your questions, but you'll have to ask them the rest."

That made her pause. "They're still coherent?" She asked stepping closer to him and staring intently into his eyes trying to detect a lie.

"Yes they were treated fifteen years ago-" 

"Fifteen years! How were they able to maintain their-" she interrupted then stopped when he held up his hand. 

"We really should find somewhere else to talk." he said nodding towards the other people on the street.

********

They were seated in the far back corner booth of a restaurant virtually isolated from the other patrons.

Trowa had been briefly outlining what he knew about the two psionic women. He could see questions bubbling in her mind as well as barely disguised doubt but she kept quiet. A few times she made noises. She still didn't want to believe there were doctors that would use unwilling street kids for experimentation. When he told her about the deaths of the other test subjects, she seemed deeply upset. He then quickly outlined her purpose in the project.

"Basically, they need to prove to the rest of the world they are safe. It's the only way people will let them live and this was they'll be free of whoever has continued with the original project." He finished.

"So how do you fit into all of this? How is it that you've come to know these women? Are you involved with one of them?" he watched her give a little wince at the last question. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that last question."

He couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face from her slip. He supposed it was a good sign that after all that he'd just said she'd try flirting with him. "No I'm single. The women are friends of mine and involved other friends of mine." 

"Sorry I guess it's been a while since I've had an attractive man sit across the table from me. Sadly this is probably the best date I've had in years and it isn't even a date!" she lamented.

He chuckled "The last woman I had dinner with told me I had all the warmth and personality of bacteria."

"Ouch." 

"It's not her fault she's probably right. I just don't have very good people skills." 

"According to who?"

"According to most of the woman I've dated. I always seem to be the dumpee and not the dumper."

"Well I rather enjoyed myself tonight. So I guess you just haven't been dating the right kind of women." She smiled at him flashing that adorable dimple of hers.

Having finished the topic of augments and psionics the conversation shifted to a more date like mode. All during their talk Trowa was marveling at the way her emotions played across her face. Although he'd never admit it, he always liked the way Quatre and Duo could express themselves so openly. The pretty doctor ("please call me Soren") seemed to share that charming characteristic. And Soren was right this did feel more comfortable than most of the dates he'd ever had. He was becoming so involved with the moment that he almost fell out of his seat when he heard Shelby's voice in his head.

_Wow, she's cute. So what's the scoop? Is she going to help us or are you two just going to keep staring at each other all night?_

"Shelby?" he asked gazing blankly at Soren. 

_I dunno she seems pretty stare worthy to me_. Came the amused quip of Duo. 

"Duo? What are you two doing checking up on me?" his cheeks were feeling a bit warm knowing they were picking up his attraction to the woman seated across from him. Said woman was looking at him with intense curiosity.

"Are they talking to you right now?" he picked up the skeptical tone in her voice. He tried to ignore the sting of knowing she still thought he was here on some elaborate lie. What the hell was she still here for if she didn't believe him? Well there was one sure way to ensure she believed him. 

"Yes as a matter of fact they are. I suppose now is as good a time as any to introduce you. Dr. Soren Osar, Shelby McGuire; Shelby, Dr. Soren Osar"

_Hello Dr. Osar it's a pleasure to meet you_ echoed inside both heads. Soren let out a little squeak and jumped back in her seat. Trowa waited a moment watching reality sink in. 

"Soren? Are you okay?" she was doing her best imitation of a fish on dry land. "Soren? Did you really think I made the whole thing up?"

"N-n-no I-I I guess I didn't want to believe it. I mean I'm not naïve, I know that there are people in the world who would do just about anything for money and power. I guess I just wasn't ready to openly acknowledge it." She replied while trying to regain some of her composure. She'd turned pale and there was a definite tremor in her hands.

_That's understandable_. Was Anna's composed voice _we apologize for the intrusion Trowa, but we were just curious about how your meeting went. We didn't realize you were still having it until we contacted you. We were under the impression that you were leaving on this evening's shuttle._

It was then that Trowa became aware of the time. The colony had entered into its night phase. They must have been sitting at this table for at least two to three hours. It didn't feel that long. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out how he managed to say talking for that long and not notice the passage of time. Duo pulled his thoughts back to the present.

_So Doc, are you in?_ He asked bluntly. 

"I-I don't know. I'm interested, but it's such an awfully long time to leave my patients. I- I suppose I could ask my parents to help out. They're both semi-retired and driving each other crazy." Trowa was starting to get worried. A haunted look was coming into her eyes.

_Cool! Then it's settled!_ Burst Duo enthusiastically. Trowa had to put his hand to his head afraid his brains would burst out of his eye sockets. Even if he'd never communicated this way before it would have been easy to tell that Duo was an amateur at this form of communication.  Talking to the women telepathically was almost like talking to them in person. By contrast, Duo was like a sensory assault. It felt extremely loud and overflowed with emotion. Looking up he saw that Soren was starting to sway in her seat.

"Duo! Ease off! Can't you tell she's getting a little overwhelmed?" Her beautiful golden skin was looking an awful sallow color and she looked like she wanted to throw up. "I'll stay here tonight and you can call me tomorrow."

_Tomorrow then_ answered Shelby then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3

With out another word he left some money for the bill and took her outside. He'd spotted a park a little down the street and herded her in that direction. They got as far as the fountain before she plopped down head bowed down breathing heavily. Feeling a little awkward, he slid down beside her and tried to pat her shoulder. She was about to have a meltdown and it was partly his fault. He felt the strong impulse to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"It's alright," he said quietly "just about everyone reacts that way when they think of brain augments. I apologize for Duo; he's still new at this." Although Trowa was sure he'd felt the echo of Quatre in the conversation he was thankful that the man had the sense not to speak. 

"It's not that. Well, it's partly that. I'm just revolted that members of my own profession could do something like this. And I can't stop thinking about those poor children."

"Children?" 

She gave him an indignant look. "Of course the children! It's unlikely that there were only six test subjects that we know of. How many died? Or were terminated? There could have been dozens!"

Trowa gaped at her again. That was the second time today she did something that caught him by surprise. Of all the things she'd experienced today her first thoughts were about a bunch of kids she never knew. Everyone else floundered on what the two women were and could do. 

"Perhaps I should take you home. You've experienced a lot tonight. I think maybe you need a break."  He helped her up and they began walking. She directed him to an apartment complex a few blocks away. On the way there, they stopped at an ice cream vendor. 

Aside from the odd purpose of their meeting, Trowa kept going over in his mind about he felt more at ease than he probably would have if he'd actually got around to asking her on a real date. Again the impulse to hold her hand or stroke her hair or something came over him.

"So where were you planning on staying tonight? Seeing as you were supposed to leave on tonight's shuttle." She asked him. She was staring into her mint chocolate chip cone blushing.

"I'll stay at a hotel. I don't suppose you could recommend one?" 

"Well… there are several good ones… but… you could stay with me if you'd like." She wouldn't look at him when she said it and her face was red as a beet. Cute. "I mean I don't normally offer a room to virtual strangers, but it would give us some more time to talk?" 

Surprise number three. Again she went in a direction that he wasn't expecting. He should say no. There was no way his hormones were going to leave him alone if he spent the night in the same apartment with an attractive woman who'd been subtly flirting with him during dinner. She'd been through a lot today and she was still looking a little wild around the eyes.

"I shouldn't. Like you said we're still practically strangers..."

Soren stopped and turned to him "Can I get you to hold this a moment please?" she asked passing him her ice cream.

A little flustered at being interrupted he took the cone and was about to continue when she slid her hands up to cup his face and pull him down to kiss her. 

His mind stopped functioning after that. He'd never pegged her for being so bold. From the instant of contact the only sensation he was aware of was the sweet caressing of her lips on his. The gentle probing flick of her tongue was met with his own. He was just at the point where he was going to toss the cones and get into some _real _kissing when she pulled back. 

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she very deliberately reached over and took his cone of raspberry sorbet and started to eat it. She winked at him and started walking. 

"W…whu…why did you do that?" finally finding his voice.

Playing dumb, "Yours tastes better."

"I meant kiss me." His brain was coming back on line now that blood flow was gradually being restored to it.

"Now we're not quite strangers anymore." She said simply "Mmm… you know your cone really does taste better. Now you were saying?"

Well that did it. From now on he was just going to give up trying to anticipate where her mind was going because it was painfully obvious it was never going to be where he expected it. Her mind was like a butterfly. It just seemed to flit from impulse to impulse. A man could go mad trying to track her thoughts and anticipate it. Perhaps it was her spontaneity that drew him to her. He made up his mind to not fight temptation too much.

"I was going to say 'I shouldn't but I'm enjoying your company too much to leave' but your idea worked too." He answered and their awkward flirting continued all the way to her apartment. 

********* 

"What's with all the clocks?" he was a little surprised when he entered the apartment. There were timekeeping devices everywhere. Digital, analog, gaudy, whimsical, and ordinary clocks were the main décor of her place. Here he thought her waiting room was vibrant. Her apartment outshone that to the nth degree.

"That's my family's sense of humor. I've been known to be late on a few occasions and now every birthday or Christmas they give me clocks as gifts." Although her face was supposed to be sour, there was softness to it as well. Trowa could clearly tell what her family meant to her.  He knew from his research that they all survived the war. She had two sisters and a brother. He'd never trade Catherine for anything, but sometimes he felt he'd missed something growing up as he did.

"So what do you normally do when your not fraternizing with brain augments?" She asked.

"Psionics. They prefer to be called psionic. Normally I'm an aspiring veterinarian. I was supposed to be going for my certification in a couple of weeks before I got sidetracked by this." [1] 

Sidetracked indeed. He'd been looking forward to telling his friends about the end of his school career and the beginning of his chosen vocation. It was more special to him because he been at it for so long. When he decided to go back to school he chose to not accept special adult student status. He didn't want to take any short cuts. Instead Trowa went back to school and took all the education he'd missed out on in his youth. Catherine called him crazy for doing things the hard way, but she still sent him little gifts with each stage of education he conquered. 

"You're going to miss your certification because of this? Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked concern evident in her expression. 

"It's alright. There's another opportunity for me to take it in a two months. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time the fate of others interfered with my own plans." He said quietly. As long as he lived he would never be proud of being a killer, but on the same thought he was proud of being a gundam pilot and thankful all that it brought to him. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's late we should get some sleep." He didn't bother hiding his desire to change the subject. Besides the sooner he got to bed the less likely he would do something _really_ stupid. Like make a pass at his hostess.

Shooting him an annoyed look "Alright I'll let it drop for now, but I warn you sooner or later I'll find out. I have ways of getting what I want. C'mon the spare room is this way." 

[1] Okay I'll be honest about this; I really don't know what it takes to become a veterinarian and I only made a lame attempt to find out. What can I say? I'm a busy woman and I'd rather be writing than searching through a zillion spots on the net to find out. 


	5. Chapter 4

Trowa woke with a start. It was still the middle of the night and the different surroundings left him momentarily disoriented. The ache in his groin brought him to full clarity. He'd been having the most bizarre dream about being an ice cream and being licked from head to toe by Soren.

For reasons that seemed totally ridiculous right now he was trying to be a gentleman and not take advantage of the situation. There was one thing he was quite sure of right now. Being a gentleman sucked. They were both intelligent, unattached adults and if her kiss was any indication she would have been consenting. With a little growl of frustration he kicked off the covers and headed for the bathroom clad only in a pair of sweat pants. 

He looked at himself in the mirror while he was waiting for the sink to fill with cold water. _You only have yourself to blame if you're uncomfortable_. He felt the Trowa part of him say. 

_I did the right thing_. Nanashi said firmly. Although given his current physical state the comment lacked any weight.

Splashing cold water on his face and neck he tried to cool himself down. He was struggling to think of anything other than the whole place smelled like the woman in the other room. 

Eventually he reached a state that would allow him to get back to sleep. Shutting off the light he left the bathroom and almost fell over Soren in the dark. In the collision he felt her face collide with his shoulder and her hand brushed across his ribs. Entirely accidental, and yet the contact destroyed his efforts with the cold water.

*******

"Oh! Sorry I was just…" she trailed off.  Soren figured she was lucky to get out that much. Her body and brain weren't on speaking terms at the moment. Her brain was listing a dozen reasons why she shouldn't have an intimate relationship with a man she just met. Her body was telling her to drag him to the floor and ravish him. 

She was adamant when she invited Trowa to her apartment that she would not take advantage of her guest. She just didn't do things like that. Okay so she was a single, adult, implanted [1] woman, but she did not invite men to her place and jump them. As an added deterrent she went out of her way to make herself feel as un-sexy as she could. She was wearing her ugliest flannel nightshirt with kittens all over it. No sexy, skimpy, silk and lace panties. Oh no, she went straight to the totally hideous granny style underwear that covered her whole midsection. She also resisted the urge take a scented bubble bath and shave her legs. 

Her hormones weren't listening. None of her precautions could save her from her own mind. It took her forever to clear her mind and get to sleep only to wake up panting and feverish with arousal. Frustrated she stumbled out of her bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Rubbing a hand over gritty eyes she didn't notice the light on under the door. Then she ran smack into her hot houseguest. 

In the space of three heartbeats her mind registered several things. First, was that he was half naked. Second that he was hot. Not just hot as in sexy, but the man was radiating heat. The parts of her that made contact with his bare flesh were still tingling from the heat. Third and most importantly, was the obvious erection in his sweatpants. _God girl! Don't look! Don't even think about it!_ She yelled at herself trying to pretend the sight did nothing to the temperature of her own blood. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she made one last ditch effort for sanity.

"It would probably be a very bad idea for us to get involved right now." _Yeah, BUT_ even to her own ears she could hear the unspoken word and the slight quaver in her voice. 

They just stood like that for a few minutes. Neither speaking nor moving. And then they pounced on each other. At the same time that Soren jumped up and wrapped her legs around Trowa, he caught her, spun around and pinned her to the wall. She made a little yelp of pain when her back came in contact with the bathroom's doorjamb. He pulled back alerted to the sound. 

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? I'm sorry just give me a minute to collect myself." He was panting like an animal in heat. He pulled back enough that Soren could see into his face.

What Soren saw in the emerald gaze made her want to jump him all the more. Trowa was fighting a war against himself. She could see the quiet, intelligent man she'd spent dinner with, and something…else. Like an animal threatening to break free from its cage. With her own blood singing in her ears, she wanted to be the one to free whatever was hiding inside of him. Unsure of how to draw it out, she adjusted the grip her legs had around him. The move caused her to drag the warmth between her legs against his cloth covered erection. There was a quick plash of something feral in his eye as she watched his grip on the animal inside him slipped a little more. _I've got you now._ She repeated the move sliding herself against him effectively grinding against him. Leaning forward she nipped his neck moving up to his earlobe. She could feel the clenching of his jaw trying to maintain his control. "I want you now." She breathed against his ear. He made a little sound of surrender and crushed his mouth against hers. 

It was wonderful. No carefully prepared seduction, no well thought actions, just pure raw physical need. It wasn't that she had anything against a well planned seduction, but the rush from seeing this excellent male specimen lose control was intoxicating. His intensity wiped away whatever was left of her mind.

Efforts to remove their clothing were hampered by their position and reluctance to remove their mouths from whatever piece of flesh it was latched on to. The moment they were naked he thrust hard into her. She cried out and heard his answering growl. The pace he kept was almost frenzied and since she was once again pinned against the wall she had to hang on for dear life. By no means did that make her an inactive participant. She licked, bit and suckled on any part of him that she could get her mouth to. In too short a time for either of them, they both peaked; him in a long groan, her in a strangled scream. With the initial edge of lust sated they both slid to the floor in a sweaty heap.

"Did you catch the markings of the shuttle that hit us?" She croaked.  His only answer was a low chuckle. The sound sent shivers down her spine and stirred her inexplicable appetite for the man next to her. Unbidden, her hands swept down his flanks to his butt and back again. She felt him stir in response. _What? He can't possibly…again?_ She could only watch him in mute shock as he stood up still holding her and carried her back to her bedroom without dislodging himself from the warmth of her body. "How did you…?" he shut her up by kissing her.  

[1] Infertility implant – I figured this is supposed to be the future and humanity must have come up with something a little more advanced than pills or condoms so I invented one. A birth control implant sits beneath the skin of the arm of men and women and looks like a small tattoo. After six months it vanishes and needs to be replaced. When it's replaced the wearer must have a routine screening for any social diseases. Its visual presence assures prospective partners that the wearer has been regularly screened and has taken precautions against pregnancy. 

***Authors note – In the past I have been criticized for the sex I put in my stories for a variety of reasons. Rest assured I have always had the concept of birth control and responsibility in the back of my head. I am after all a grown, married woman with two kids. As for the sex being too soon or appearing too casual, hopefully I can dispel some of those ideas further in the story.


	6. Chapter 5

He woke up alone.  He should more than used to it by now. So why did he feel like sulking? Lifting his head, he looked at his dick standing proud in its habitual early morning state. Soren would have made one hell of a remedy for the early-morning-woody. Perking his ears to what must surely be Soren moving about in the bathroom, he got out of bed determined to enlist the doctor's help in curing his ailment. Opening the door to the bathroom he leaned against the doorjamb and admired the view. 

Soren was bent over the sink bushing her teeth. She had a towel wrapped around her hair, and another one wrapped around her torso. In her current position, it was doing terrible job covering her ass.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked. He sincerely hoped he didn't sound as whiny to her ears as he did to his. Swiveling her head her eyes traveled up and down the length of him. Taking in the sight of his very obvious arousal, she arched her brow as if to say 'Good morning to you too.' Spitting the toothpaste out and rising her mouth she asked "Would you rather I ravish you with legs hairy enough to give you rug burn, and the breath that could melt gundanium?"

Walking up behind her he pressed his erection against the exposed cleft of her butt and started nipping at her neck and shoulders. "There are ways to work around such things." He murmured against the back of her neck. "With a little creativity and determination." He removed the towel from her hair and fisted his hand in the damp ringlets.

"Well you certainly feel determined." She said tilting her head to give him access. It was then he noticed the long bruise on her back from hitting the door jamb last night. 

"I'm sorry about this." He said softly. Gently caressing and kissing the discolored skin. "I should have been more gentle."

"It's not so bad, and it was worth it. And I'm sorry about this." She flashed him her dimple and pointed to his shoulder.

Looking at himself in the mirror he saw the scratches and bite mark she'd left on him. When the hell did those happen? He tried to sift through his memories of last night. He felt vaguely cheated that all he could recall was intense passion and need followed by mind blowing pleasure. Whatever broke loose from him last night didn't allow him a clear head.  Well he would just have to make sure he paid more attention today.  

Just as they were about to continue with what they were doing, they both heard the very distinct sound of a key in the lock of her front door and someone coming in.

 "HEY SOREN! ARE YOU READY YET?" Yelled a young man's voice.

"IF WE HAVE TO WAKE YOU UP AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOU BALD!" was a young woman's voice.

Soren's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes became impossibly round. "Oh my god!" she whispered urgently "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot they were coming today!"

"Who was coming?" he whispered back using the towel still hanging in his hand to wrap around his waist. He suppressed the urge to go out and strangle whoever had interrupted them. 

"My family!" she squeaked.

He was about to say 'Your family?' when two young women and a man that were coming down the hall stopped dead and stared at them in shock.  

"HOLY SHIT!" was the youngest woman's response. 

Judging by their apparent ages they had to be Soren's sisters and brother. The shock of their sudden presence had certainly gotten rid of his hard on, but it was still painfully clear what they were doing to everyone.  As much as he was hoping for some freak meteor to strike him dead at that moment, a small part of him was grateful it wasn't her parents. 

"Uhhh... Kendall, Celina, Eric, this is Trowa. Umm Trowa these are my sisters and brother."  She said quavering.  "I don't suppose you could all wait in the living room for a moment would you?"

They grudgingly left and she shut the door to the bathroom. Once the door was closed she bust into paroxysms of laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." He said irritably. 

"I'm… sorry. I'm… sorry." She gasped. "It's either that… or die of embarrassment."

"Why are they here?" he tried not to sound petulant, but he was having difficulties handling the feelings inside him at the moment. 

"I was supposed to meet them for breakfast before work today. We all have such weird schedules that we book whatever common time off we have to spend together."

"What about your parents?" for some reason that question was important to him.

"They're probably on their way." She answered soberly. 

_Well shit_. Accepting his fate he started to remove his towel. "What are you doing?" she asked urgently. As if afraid someone else would walk in. 

"Getting ready to take a shower. You should go see to your family before I change my mind and make you join me." He didn't really want her to go, but he needed some time to get his head on straight. If he was ever to salvage the impression he'd just made he's need to think clearly. So far, if Soren was anywhere near him he stopped thinking; clearly or otherwise.

She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "I expect a rain check for earlier." 

"Count on it." 

Trowa tried to regain some of his usual calm under the hot jets of water. No matter how hard he tried, Nanashi refused to cloak him in his comforting façade. What the hell had gotten in to him? Blowing off his certification, getting involved with matters that don't concern him, and making hot love with a woman he'd known for only a few hours? Almost everything he'd done over the past few weeks was out of character for him and yet he couldn't see himself doing anything else. It was like he was compelled to do so. 

His head snapped up under the spray at that thought. Perhaps _compelled_ was the right way to describe his behavior. His mind went to the two women hiding somewhere on earth. Could they be controlling him somehow? How would he know if they were? It was obvious he wasn't himself, but what did they want with him? His mind explored several possibilities.

_Could they be using me more than they eluded too for their own survival?_ One small detail kept getting in the way. They were connected to Duo and Quatre, and Trowa refused to believe they would allow anything that could be harmful to him. On the other hand, maybe he was over thinking this and this was a big twisted version of a blind date. His friends' way of fixing him up with someone now that they were all happily involved.

Shutting off the taps he toweled off noticing that Soren brought his clothes and a fresh towel in for him. It would be just like his friends to set him up. Duo and Quatre would definitely pull something like this. Heero and Wufei wouldn't, but Trowa doubted either would bother stopping the other two. 

By the time he was fully dressed he was convinced that he'd been set up and annoyed that he fell for it. Now what was he supposed to do? The thought of rejecting his attraction to Soren was ludicrous. Anna would have known exactly what to look for in a prospective mate for him.  Walking into the living room his eyes went directly to Soren. She was flushed, although he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. What was he going to do about her? On one hand he was tempted to reject what his friends had done out of principal. On the other hand she just felt so right. Even now standing in the same room as her she didn't feel close enough.     

Pulling his gaze form her he saw that her parents had arrived. It was obvious what they'd been talking about. Very conscious of the eyes watching him, he walked over to stand next to her lacing the fingers of her hand with his. 

She turned to look up at him. "You've been invited to breakfast."


	7. Chapter 6

Trowa "Nanashi" Barton was former mercenary, gundam pilot, circus clown. He'd some of the worst humanity had to offer in some cases it was a stretch of the imagination to even call them human. It was a little embarrassing to know that the people at the table intimidated him more than anyone in his former lives did. Well maybe Catherine had the same effect, but she was special. _Well _he thought miserably_, I guess that means Soren is special too. Mental note: have a very in depth and painful talk with Duo and Quatre about interfering in my love life._

He tried not to stare too much at the people that were seated around the table. They were a classic happy, loving family.  Trowa could see that Soren got her golden multi-race skin color from her mother, and her amber colored eyes from her father. Her younger brother and sister were twins and shared much of their mother's darker coloring. Soren's older sister Kendall had the same dimple that kept making Trowa loose his mind. There was such unity in them and he found he wanted to be apart of it. Okay yes right now they were unified against him, but he never lost his desire for a family no matter how many times he'd tell himself he didn't need one. 

"So Trowa, what does your family do?" asked Soren's mother Sonia. At first Trowa was worried that he'd voiced his musings about family, but then he saw she was just being polite. 

"I have a foster sister that works in a circus as a knife thrower. I don't really remember any other family." He hadn't meant to say the last part. He really didn't want their pity or 'understanding'. Trying to cover over the statement he said "It was while I was in the circus that I decided to become a vet. I started out as a performer but then animal care just gradually became my job as well."

"There are a few circuses that come here throughout the year." Soren added trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes I know. I've actually performed here several times. I was the clown with the half mask."

"That was you?" asked her younger sister. "I've actually seen you! You were very good. Hmm maybe that's why you seem so familiar."

He was familiar? Alarms were going off in his head. There was one other thing that he could make him infamous, but he hoped it wasn't that. He and his friends along with the government had worked nonstop for a year to erase every known trace of their being gundam pilots. He did his best to keep his voice neutral. "Yes it was a popular show." 

Now Eric was giving him a peculiar look as if he was trying to place Trowa's face as well. Luckily aid came in the form of Soren's father. "So how did you meet Soren? I don't remember her mentioning you." It wasn't a topic he wanted to get into either, but it was better than one that could run to gundams. 

"I've come with a job offer. It's a collaboration between the Preventers and Winner Enterprises and she's been offered a spot." The last was technically true, but he let them come to the conclusions they would. They might even help him in convincing her.  Judging by their expressions they all seemed suitably impressed with the exception of her father. Although maybe he just didn't like the idea of his little girl having a lover. When he thought on it, he realized that her father had been acting strange to him from the moment he'd seen him. 

Soren saw right through his tactic and shot him a dirty look. He returned with a cheeky grin that even Duo would have been proud of. He was about to answer her mother's question about the details of the job when Eric burst out. "HOLY SHIT it's you!" loud enough to attract the eyes of several other people in the restaurant they were in.

"Eric where are your manners!" his mother scolded at the same time Eric said "Soren do you have any idea who he is?" Eric was ready to burst with the information he wanted to unload on everyone. Trowa had a pretty good guess as to what it was. He was about to stop the younger man when he was saved again by Soren's father. 

"Eric! Keep your voice down this is not the place for such matters." Eric was an adult and not confined by the dictates of his parents any more, but the glare his father leveled at him brooked no argument. 

Trowa looked at Soren's father puzzled "You know me?"

"You don't remember me do you? Well it doesn't surprise me you were in pretty rough shape when we met. Hypothermia, oxygen deprivation, physical trauma, it's no wonder." 

*****Flashback****

"Peter what are you doing?" asked his frantic colleague Beth. He hadn't known her for very long. They'd only been on the same emergency care rotation for a week. Ever since the war started it had been required for all medical personnel to put in some volunteer time.   

"I'm letting him go." he said calmly as he removed the patient's restraints. They'd just received the request to be on the lookout for the boy in the bed complete with a photo. **Dangerous war criminal** the post said. He was just a boy. The same age as his children. If it wasn't for this idiotic war they could have been classmates at school.

"Do you have any idea the kind of trouble we'll get in if you let him go?"

"We did not save him just so someone else could kill him." Injecting a stimulant into the boy's arm to counteract the sedative he watched as the boy woke. His deep green eyes were groggy and disoriented, but Peter had to do this now. "Son can you hear me?" bleary green eyes tried to focus on him. He managed to nod. "Son you have got to get out of here. There are officials of just about every faction out looking for you."

He watched the young face _Too damn young_ try and process the words he was hearing. "Do you think you can make it out of here?" again another nod. "Come on then. I can get you as far as the parking lot, but I can't help you past that." 

"This is ridiculous." Beth moaned, but she still kept watch and signaled when the coast was clear. 

Down in the parkade the youth was none to steady on his feet. Handing him the few loose credits he had in his pocket Peter looked at him directly "Here take this and _go home_." He turned and went back into the building before he could change his mind. 

*****End Flashback*****

"I remember you now." Trowa said quietly. He turned to Eric "But that doesn't explain how you know who I am." 

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Soren interjected irritably. 

Mindful of his father's warning, Eric kept his voice low. "Do you remember during the war when I was busted for 'snooping' around the shuttle port?" 

Of course she did. Like every other boy his age they were obsessed with being gundam pilots. It got especially bad when one was publicly revealed to be little more than a boy himself. After that there were thousands of guys that claimed to be a gundam pilots in an effort to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Because her parents worked for the hospital in the emergency they were given photos and descriptions of them in case they showed. Armed with those copies of those photos her brother and his friends spent weeks lurking in various restricted areas in the hopes of meeting one. 

Realization dawned quickly. She saw her mother and sisters catch on as well. She focused hard on his features and tried to remember. Yes, she could see it now. The hair was different; the face had filled out and matured, but she recognized his eyes. "You were a gundam pilot." It wasn't really a question. 

"Yes." He answered reluctantly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want you to know. I left that part of my life behind."

"Why? You helped change the face of the world." Eric said impressed. Trowa didn't respond to the naive comment. The glare he aimed at Eric clearly said that was the stupidest thing in the world to say.

Circus, gundams, and now this new business with the preventers. Her head was spinning. Just who was this man? What had she gotten herself into? What kind of people was she going to be working for? That thought stopped her cold. It was clear to her that on some level she'd already agreed to help. 

She vaguely heard her family's renewed questions about the job with the preventers. Knowing who Trowa was had only intensified their curiosity. She looked deep into her lover's green gaze. _My lover._ Pilot, vet, clown, whatever. In her mind he was her lover first. She supposed she couldn't blame him for wanting to hide a past like his. Accepting the realignment of her life, she gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed  his hand under the table. "Mom, dad? I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to take care of the clinic while I'm gone."  


	8. Chapter 7

"Is that everything?" Soren asked him. 

"As much as I can remember." He answered. He told her everything about him. Not just because he felt he owed her. He wanted her to know. For reasons he wasn't ready to acknowledge, he wanted her to know every horrible little detail about him. More, he wanted her to accept him because of it. Of course he'd waited until _after_ they'd made love to tell her. 

Her head was pillowed on his shoulder. It was late and he still had yet to hear from the others on earth to tell them Soren was in. He felt the two different sides of him at odds with the situation. Trowa was almost delirious that he was going to spend the next few months with Soren. Nanashi was still grumbling about being so expertly maneuvered into this position by his friends. It went against his grain to allow himself to be so manipulated. Then there was this new side of him that kept popping up recently. This primal side of him. It was the side of him that had tried to have Soren naked and on the floor before she'd even gotten four steps in from work. It was like the counterpart to Nanashi. This new aspect was all feeling and impulse and most of them were basic. He felt his lips twitch at the thought. Three personalities to pilot zero three. There was a personality for his mind, his heart, and his body. _Sorry Nanashi, two against one. Soren stays regardless of how she came._

_You know I've never believed talking to yourself was a bad sign._ Quatre interrupted. Thankfully he was going to great lengths to control his mental voice. Avoiding the blunder that Duo made. 

"There you are. What took you so long?" He asked out loud to let the woman next to him know they weren't alone in the room anymore. 

_We…uh… thought you might need some privacy which is why I was drafted to talk to you first. Everyone else figured you'd be less inclined to kill me than them if I interrupted._ The tone had some amusement in it as well as a definite apology for barging in on what was a private moment.

"I was right! I knew it! You set me up!" he tried to make himself sound more upset than he actually was.

_Actually you set yourself up._ Was Anna's comment. He was finding her cryptic comments were getting a little old. Pushing the thought temporarily aside he said what needed to be said. 

"Soren has agreed to help."

"I can speak for myself you know." She chided. Then to the others "My family has agreed to help me out on the condition that they get a full report when I get back. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there."

_Thank you. We'll tell Trowa where-_ Anna said but was cut off

"Actually Trowa won't be coming. He has other commitments else where."

Emotions stampeded through him. They moved through him so quickly he could barely identify them. Surprise, puzzlement, hurt, confusion they left the quiet man sputtering. "I-I I do? What?" 

"If you think for one minute I'm going to let you blow off your certification after working so hard for it you're in for a rude awakening mister. I know how important it is to you and I'm not going to let you miss it. You can join us when you are done." She had the note of finality that didn't allow room for discussion. He stared at her in shock for several seconds. He could practically hear his friends straining not to laugh on the other end of the mental connection. He was certain he heard the sound of a whip lash from Duo.

_Alright then we'll send someone to come get you in a week. Is there anything you want us to have ready for you?_ Asked Quatre.

Soren listed off a few items while Trowa became caught up in his own musings. If Soren was going to go without him then tonight would probably be the last time he would see her for a month. He felt his face pull into a sour expression. The idea didn't appeal at all. Not one bit. 

How strange that earlier he was upset that he was set up and now he wanted to rebel against being free. Well if this was the last time he was going to see her, he intended to make it a memorable as possible. He turned back to the conversation.

_That shouldn't be a problem to arrange._ He heard Quatre say. _Most of those things were already on Sally Po's list._

"Perhaps you could finish this discussion a little later on in the week? Like when I'm not here?" Trowa didn't even bother trying to hide his desire to get rid of the others. What would be the point? They would already know he wanted to and why. Of course Duo couldn't leave without a parting shot. 

_Aw Tro, trying to get rid of us so soon?_ The tone was amused and teasing. Trowa wasn't in the mood to be humored.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. On impulse he flipped Soren over and pinned her to the mattress with his body. He let his intentions be clear to everyone present. "Goodbye." And he felt them leave. 

"Well that was rude." Soren chastised him.

"They get to have you for the next several weeks. I only get the next several hours. If anything they were being inconsiderate for taking up so much of our time together." He locked his eyes with hers while he said it. Then he slowly lowered his head and kissed her. 

He tried to pour every ounce of emotion he could into his kiss.  He could feel that primal part of him that 'lion' as he chose to recognize it gnashing and fighting to capture all the heat and flash of their earlier couplings but he held tight on his control. He also held Nanashi at bay.  As much as his intellectual side knew what moves would know how to guarantee her pleasure he wanted more from her this time. 

The kiss was slow and drugging. Tongues caressed each other trying to memorize every nuance of the other's mouth. He let his kisses move from her mouth along her jaw to her ear. He gently nipped at the earlobe and kissed the sensitive spot just under it eliciting a whimper from his lover. From there he moved down to her breasts. During their previous times together, he'd been too consumed by lust to pay them the proper attention he should have. Grazing his lips across first one nipple then the other which caused them both stand at attention. They were practically begging for his mouth. A service he was more than willing to provide. 

By the time he moved to her navel she was thrashing on the bed as much as she could while still pinned by his weight. "Trowa! What are you doing? Quit torturing me and take me for god's sake!" 

Sliding his tongue across the soft skin below her navel but just above the dark curls he started to chuckle. He lifted his head "Yes? Was there something you wanted?" putting on his best I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about face. 

"You in me now!" her eyes were glassy but her expression was determined. 

"Awfully bossy and impatient aren't we?" He was poised above her teasingly close but nowhere near as close as either of them wanted to be. He'd never engaged in love play like this before, but he found it added a delicious dimension to sex. Watching the woman who he was quickly falling for go crazy for him was a very potent aphrodisiac. 

"Don't make me hurt you." She growled menacingly.

"Alright how's this?" and he thrust in half way and stopped. She let out a small sigh of relief that was quickly followed by another growl of frustration. With his weight on her she was unable to push herself up to him and complete their union. Even then, her wriggling almost sent him over the thin edge of sanity he'd been keeping.

"Please. Move." She begged.

Trowa pulled almost all the way out and pushed all the way back in. He kept a very slow sinuous pace trying desperately to keep both of them from shooting off like a pair of fireworks. He wanted this to be a slow climb to the peak before they fell of the other side. 

Already Soren's body was responding to the new form of lovemaking. Her arms had slipped off his shoulders as if they were too heavy to lift. Her responding movements became more languid and sensual. Only her cries were picking up and they were driving him crazy. He tried to think of something else to distract him so he could make this last as long a possible. _The classic symptoms of canine heartworm are…ohh shit that feels good…_ ahem. T_he classic symptoms…oh god babe don't dooo thaaat…_groan._ The class…_Soren arched her back off the bed and cried out in ecstasy. The look on her face as she came undid him. He yelled through his own climax a few strokes later.  

He was probably flattening her but he couldn't summon up the energy to move. He could feel the sole of her foot caressing his calf and her fingers stroking along his ribs and across his back.

"Mmmm" she purred "that was wonderful."  He couldn't restrain the smug smile that found its way to his lips. As much as he'd heard women say that very thing to him before, this time the sentiment mattered to him. Tonight would have to last him for the next month and he needed to be special. 

Remembering that he would be leaving in the morning brought an abrupt end to his post coital bliss. He'd been dumped because he didn't call a woman for a full day. Now he was going to be gone for weeks. How was he going to keep her from loosing her interest in him?  "I'm going to miss you." He said quietly. Okay it wasn't a profession of undying love which in his mind would have sounded foolish, but it was a claim of some sort. 

"I'm going to miss you too. But you'll join us as soon as you're done right?" there was the unmistakable tone of insecurity in her question. 

Giving her a shy smile "Yes I'll be there as soon as I can." No definitely not a romantic declaration, but he felt they shared some understanding now.

**** TBC Yes that's right, to be continued. Those of you who have read my fics know I prefer to post the whole story in one big clump, but that's just not possible this time. This way at least you know I have been trying to write something


	9. Chapter 8

Three weeks, six days, and fourteen hours. That was how long it'd been since he'd last seen or heard from Soren. Or any of his friends for that matter. He did understand that they had to minimize contact, but isolation was wearing on him. His mind felt fractured again. His certification was important to him and he felt exhilarated that it was almost over. But on the other hand almost everyone he cared about with the exception of Catharine was together working on a massive project that was of great importance to the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. He didn't expect the exclusion from the project or his absence from Soren to hurt but it did.   

With an aggravated sigh he closed the book he was trying to study from and packed it away with the others. He couldn't concentrate to study. Now that his tests were almost over the conflicting emotions that had been plaguing him on his return had gained in strength. He had one last practical one to finish tomorrow then he was on the first shuttle out of here. 

For about the thousandth time that day his gaze wandered across the room. She'd given him one of her clocks as a good luck present telling him that he had no excuse now not hurry back to her. The thing was bloody hideous. It was three bright green frogs that sat on Lilly pads. It stuck out terribly with the monochromatic color scheme in his room but that wasn't the worst of it. The damn frogs croaked every hour on the hour. Thankfully it had a volume switch or he would have killed it his first day back. It was that infernal clock that kept reminding him just how long he'd been alone waiting for his exams to end. 

The loud knocking at his door brought him out of his brooding. Figuring it was another of his classmates trying to coerce him into one of the end of term parties he ignored it. The intruder just kept knocking. Annoyed he got up and was about to make the unwanted visitor sorry for the intrusion when he heard a very familiar voice on the other side of the door. 

"You know it's very bad manners to keep Preventers waiting." 

With a much better mood in place he opened the door to see a grinning Wufei and his new girlfriend Cole. "Wufei! What are you doing here?" He couldn't quite stop himself from checking past them to see if he had any other visitors. Nor could he stop the small feeling of disappointment when he knew Soren wasn't there with them.  Wufei and Cole both noticed and gave him knowing smirks. 

"We're actually out getting supplies, but thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing." His friend answered stepping into Trowa's small room. "So how are your tests going?" he asked blandly. There was a small gleam in the other man's eye but Trowa missed it. 

_How are my tests going? Jeeze Wufei, next you'll be talking about the weather._ "Fine. I have my last one tomorrow then I'm finished." It wasn't like Wufei to fill the air with useless talk. Slightly irritated he prompted Wufei for the information he really wanted. "So how are things progressing?" 

"Fine." 

"That's it? Fine? You don't have anything else to say?" his irritable mood came back with a vengeance.

"Oh? Is there something important you want to discuss?" This time Trowa didn't miss the gleam in his friend's eye. What was he up to?

Cole rolled her eyes at her lover. "Oh for heaven sakes! You'll have to forgive him Trowa. Weeks spent in close quarters with Duo who can use Shelby to read minds is taking its toll on his sense of humor." She gave the Chinese man a fierce glare that was totally spoiled by the deep affection in it. "He seems to think its someone else's turn to be tormented." She then reached over and snagged something from out of Wufei's coat before he could stop her. A data disc. "Someone left you a message." She watched him with and amused expression as he tried to accept the disc while maintaining a calm and cool composure. He knew it had to be from Soren. There was no one else it could be from. 

"I hope you appreciate this Barton." Growled Wufei "I don't like anyone's errand boy."

Well now what was he going to do? Sprint to his computer and view the disc, or be polite and talk with his guests? He sighed. As much as he wanted to se what was on the disc, he'd rather view it alone. That meant he'd have to wait. 

"So how are things really going?" he asked. 

Wufei was more forthcoming this time "Better. We ran into a few problems the first week but we seemed to have straightened most of them out. The biggest problem came from the preventer teams that came with Heero and me. They spent the whole first week worrying if their minds were being read until Quatre and Duo lost it."

"Why would they complain? Were your people acting inappropriately?" Trowa asked. It was Cole who answered.

"Quatre and Anna bonded mentally just like Duo and Shelby. That means the two men can pick up whatever the two women can. Unfortunately, they haven't learned the trick of tuning out what the psi call background noise."

Wufei picked up the tale "According to them it was like having someone go 'Can they hear me? Can they hear me? Can they hear me?' twenty four hours a day in your head. Finally at dinner Quatre jumped up and screamed 'YES! Yes they can hear you! We can all fucking hear you! And if you think I'm interested in listening to a bunch of mentally stunted Neanderthals worry about their ridiculous petty secrets, think again! So by all that's holy, quit broadcasting your fucking trivial lives to us!"

"Actually I think he called them mentally stunted baboons, but you got the point across." Added Cole. Trowa was a little shocked at Quatre's behavior. It usually took a lot for the blond man to loose his cool so bad. If Quatre was that upset…

"So what did Duo do?"

"Duo was a lot less sympathetic to everyone's discomfort. It took a while for most people to get the concept of _not thinking_ of a secret to _keep_ a secret. Whenever someone got too close to him and was clamping down hard on a secret he'd just blab it out to everyone else in the room. I must say there have been some startling revelations. I've gotten to know a lot more about my co-workers than I ever wanted to know." commented Cole 

Wufei picked up at this point. "It worked though. People were very quick to get the idea. They either changed their thinking or went the other way when they saw him coming."  Trowa was listening to the couple, but he was also marveling at watching Wufei talk in tandem with his mate. Trowa remembered the moody solitary boy he'd met all those years ago. It seemed that love had truly changed the man.

Love. Yeah right. Trowa decided to ask the question that had been lurking in the back of his head for the past few weeks. "Wufei there's something I've been wondering about Soren." The auburn haired man ignored the amused looks from the couple. "Did Anna and Shelby set me up with Soren?" the twin stares of amusement turned to surprise, then disapproval. Wufei was looking at him like he must have had some kind of head injury in the last six seconds. In an effort to justify the question he foolishly went further. "It just feels like now that everyone is happily paired off, they just pointed me in the direction of someone they knew I'd be right for. It's not something I'd put past Quatre or Duo." He ignored the squirming in his stomach. Now that he'd voiced the question, it didn't feel quite right. 

Instead of answering him Wufei turned to Cole and took her hand. "Why don't you go check to see if all the supplies are gathered and come back here when you're done?" the woman nodded to him giving him the briefest of kisses before she left shooting Trowa a dirty look.

"What is it?" Trowa asked. There was unpleasant sensation happening to him and he was very certain he didn't like it. 

"I didn't want the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with knowing my closest friends are jackasses. After all she's already met Duo." _That stung_

"Do you really think that after everything that's happened, anyone would even bother… or would have the time to set you up on a blind date? We have two very strong psionics going through a load of medical tests despite past traumas that make them inclined to stay clear of doctors for the rest of their lives. They're terrified of the tests! Anna's agitation leaked over into Quatre so bad we had to sedate him during some of the tests just so he wouldn't harm himself or others!"  

Okay Trowa was starting to feel a little more than stupid now, but instead of relenting Wufei kept driving the point home. "Let us not forget that someone is creating augments and training them as weapons!" 

_Okay Wufei I get the point, you can stop now._ But his Chinese friend just plowed on "Of course none of this covers your appalling opinion of Soren. You really have no idea what she is like, do you? How brilliant she is? She works eighteen hour days with an unfailing dedication and enthusiasm that tires everyone else out just watching her. Sally is determined to recruit her to the preventers when we're done."

"And when Soren is not being brilliant, or dedicated, she's grilling us all about you! Although the reason she does that escapes me right now." Wufei finished his tirade apparently satisfied with what he saw in Trowa's reaction. 

Trowa had identified the unpleasant sensation. It was embarrassment mingled with shame. Wufei was right, he was a jackass. Now he couldn't look the other man in the eye. "I'm sorry Wufei, your right. I guess I'm just not feeling myself lately. I've been feeling a little dichotomous. Or trichotomous, really. I've been doing things and feeling things that are out of character for me and I guess I was looking for a reasonable explanation. It was just easier to accuse Shelby and Anna of manipulation than try and figure out what was really wrong." 

"And just what do you think is wrong with you?" his friend asked.

"I've been looking forward to my certification for years, and I was going to skip over it like it was a high school math quiz. I swore to myself and to Catharine I was through trying to save the world yet here I am again involving myself in matters that don't concern me."

"You would have helped anyway. You always have to play the silent hero in the background. It's a very annoying habit of yours." Wufei smiled to take the sting out of his words. After all wasn't it Trowa who infiltrated OZ _and _Mariemaia's forces sabotaging them from the inside? Trowa smiled at the memories. He supposed the man was right. 

"That's not the worst of it. Whenever Soren's near or even mentioned rational thought flees. I'm used to carefully planning my actions. When I'm around her I feel like my body's doing what ever it wants and my head is just along for the ride." 

His friend started to chuckle at that. "Sounds like a classic case to me." The grin he shot the green eyed man with looking far too smug and knowing.

"What are my chances of recovery?" playing into the comment

"Terminal case I'm afraid." 

"Damn. I was afraid you'd say that."

Wufei regarded him with a slightly more serious expression "Speaking as the voice of recent experience, things will go a lot smoother for you once you get your head to accept what your body and heart already have." 

They continued to talk for another half an hour over inconsequential things 'til there was a knock on the door to Trowa's room. As expected it was Cole. "Ah there's my little lotus blossom." Wufei said his tone full of affection and humor. 

"Aw knock that shit off Chang." She said blushing. Despite her words she walked into her lover's arms. 

"There! Do you see what I have to put up with? Duo calls her a ray of sunshine and she gushes all over him. I say one nice thing and get smacked down for it." 

Trowa controlled his surprise. He could tell he was being included in a rare moment between the two. Neither of them was big on open displays of affection, but they made an exception for him. Perhaps they wanted to show him what caring that deeply for someone could be. The tender moment was broken by a horrible noise. It sounded like someone trying to sing while belching. 

"What the hell is that?" asked Cole. 

"That would be the last gift Soren gave me." And he pointed to the hideous croaking clock. The other two both started laughing. 

"It makes an interesting addition to your room." The other man said diplomatically. 

"It's an annoying addition to my room. Listen, I'd like to ask you if it would it be possible to delay your return until I finish tomorrow? I'd like to catch a ride with you if possible." 

Cole beamed at him "Not only can we give you a ride; you'll make it just in time to watch the first big psionic field test." 

"The what?" 

"Until now all the tests have been medical with very little use of power." Explained Wufei "The next test is designed to tap them to their limits and determine its effect on them. The Maganacs have been busy trying to design the test so it should be interesting. Even Une is coming. Everyone wants to see what they can really do."     

"That would be something to see." The three worked out arrangements to meet the following day and the two preventers left Trowa to his message.


	10. Chapter 9

Tolin Caruthers was a patient man. Not many could hide quietly for thirteen years while their plans to control the earth sphere took form. But right now his patience was wearing thin. He watched the miserable sobbing figure on the floor ruthlessly suppressing the urge to back away from the disgusting creature.

"You're making this much more difficult than it has to be. I know you know where they are and you know you're going to tell me so why put yourself through this?" Caruthers didn't bother to sound sympathetic. The miserable wretch would know it was a lie anyway. Even with his mind occupied with the suffering that he was clearly in, the man was still an augment and would probably detect the lie.

"I don't want to." The man was sweating heavily and tears were flowing freely from his eyes. 

Caruthers' expression turned very hard. The little worm's sudden need to grow a spine was getting very irritating. He waved his hand and the twins ceased their stimulation of certain pain centers in his body. Once released said worm collapsed on the ground panting heavily. Caruthers gave him a moment to collect himself. Then when attention was focused back on him he pulled a small vial filled with a clear liquid out of his coat pocket. There was a collective gasp from the other three people in the room and Caruthers fought not to smile. Very deliberately he loaded the vile into a hypo spray gun.   

"It's full strength." He said nodding to the gun. "It's been at least half a day since any of you have had a dose and even then it was only a partial." He walked over to the augment that was visibly shaking now. "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me yourself, all three of you get a dose. If the twins get it from you and tell me they will still get one, but you won't. Either way you _will _tell me." 

Caruthers waited crouched there next to him.  As much as he wanted to move away he had to keep the gun that all other eyes were locked on temptingly close. It was the key to controlling his pets. It was a derivative of the drug metazone or m-zone as it was called on the street. He'd specifically designed this one to maintain their addiction while not interfering with their mental capabilities. It also didn't have the hallucinogenic properties of m-zone. After all it wouldn't do to have delusional augments running loose. Again. 

He watched the man's shoulder's slump in defeat. That was good. Caruthers was glad he didn't have to spend another hour watching the twins dig for the information themselves. They were his first test subjects after the old project compound was destroyed and there had been some complications. They'd suffered some brain damage. They weren't insane, but they also weren't long in the thinking department. If they became determined enough to get information out of the other augment's head, they might just open up his head literally.

"They're in the L4 area." Was a choked whisper. 

"On one of the colonies?" 

"No, I don't think so. There aren't enough minds around them to be on a colony."

"On a ship then?"

"They aren't moving."

"Hmm… on a space barge… or a resource satellite." A resource satellite would make a good hiding place. Belatedly he passed over the hypo gun. He ignored the near feeding frenzy as all three brain augments fought to get their own share while he checked all potential hiding spots in the L4 area. He looked disgustedly at the three figures near him in their various states of bliss. Soon he'd have his _real_ test subjects back and he could get rid of these pathetic failures.

*************

Soren leaned back stretching her vertebrae and started to rub at the tingling on the back of her neck. She'd been bent over her computer all day compiling the results of her earlier testing and writing reports on her findings. Sally was sitting across from her double checking some of the results and noticed the move. "Tired?" she asked.

"A little. Homework was never high on my list of favorite activities. I always found this part of research boring."

"Why do you think I'm over here?" Sally quipped. In the past few weeks the two lady doctors had developed a strong rapport with one another. They were closer to each other than any of the other people on the resource satellite. A few of Quatre's sisters had also joined the project but being sisters they had that close knit family feel that always made the other two feel a little left out. 

"I really should get this part done before the field tests tomorrow." Soren grumbled. Her report writing also had another purpose. It was distracting her from Wufei and Cole's imminent return.  She let out a mental sigh. She'd spent all week drumming up the courage to send her message to Trowa and after she did she was riddled with doubts about the wisdom of doing so. The whole thing was just so… juvenile. It was like sending a love letter to the boy you had a crush on then lamenting that you'd made a fool of yourself.

Thankfully she didn't make any proclamations of undying love to him. He'd never return if she did that, but perhaps she was still being too forward sending him a message when none of his friends did. There was nothing of real substance to the message anyway since she had to be careful about what she talked about. She just rambled on with little stories about what was happening on the satellite. 

In her message Soren complained about how someone foolishly let Heero be in charge of the food supplies. Everyone else was horrified when they arrived to find a two months supply of protein bars and energy drinks. The doctor then gave Trowa a very detailed description of the showdown between Heero and Anna where she sent him out with a very detailed list of foodstuffs and threatened to lobotomize him if he missed even one item. 

Having unofficially taken over anything pertaining to the kitchen and food, Anna was now trying to teach Soren how to cook. Last week Soren had actually made brownies (she'd heard that Trowa had a not so secret weakness for chocolate) that were reasonably edible. Her prior attempts tasted alarmingly close to Heero's protein bars.

No there was nothing significant in her message that would really put the man off but she was still anxious about the reply and if there was one. She rubbed at the tingling at the back of her neck again. At this rate she was going to rub the skin there raw. Still the tingling was getting stronger. Maybe she was getting a rash or something. Another mental sigh; she really needed to calm down. There were plenty of documented cases of stress and anxiety manifesting itself into physical symptoms. 

At the other end of the room Sally hopped off her chair like she'd been burned. "I'm… uh… going to… get something I left in my room. Would you excuse me for a moment?" and with that the honey blonde bolted from the room. 

Soren watched her go with only passing curiosity. Apparently Soren wasn't the only one feeling twitchy. Again she caught herself rubbing her neck and looking around the empty room. In an effort to distract herself she turned back to her computer and tried to refocus her attention on what she was writing. She'd typed three lines when the annoying tingling seemed to zip down her spine and made her almost leap from her chair. 

Looking around the room again she was shocked to find it was no longer empty. There leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest was her lover. He was staring at her with the same intense green gaze that caught her when they first met. "Trowa!" she had to calm the swarm of butterflies that had taken up residence in her belly. "You're back!" It was her intention to run up to him and embrace him in a warm hug like some heroine in a sappy novel, but her nerves caused her to overestimate her moves in the low gravity and nearly sent her careening into a wall. Thankfully Trowa intercepted her and caught her in his own embrace. "Well that was a terribly romantic welcome." She grumbled. It warmed her to hear the responding chuckle.

"As long as I'm welcome that's all I care about." He tightened his hold and proceeded to kiss her brainless. Deep in the very back of her consciousness she realized that he was definitely not put off by her message and he hadn't lost interest.

**************

A few hours later Trowa had come to one very certain conclusion. Making love in one quarter earth's gravity could be very hazardous to one's health. Shortly after their reunion Trowa had Soren direct them towards her quarters where they tried to pounce on each other and narrowly missed serious injury. Even the sleeping bunk/bag didn't allow a lot of room to maneuver and felt a tad claustrophobic. At one point Soren had started to laugh at the frustration that was clearly showing through on his face.

~* mini flashback*~

"I'm glad you're finding this entertaining." He said irritably. He was painfully hard, sheathed deep inside his lover's body and unable to do a damn thing about it. Those last few thrusts almost sent their heads into the wall.

"I'm sorry love." She said with a snicker. Against his firm wishes she separated their bodies and flipped over onto her belly. She then snaked her arms out of the bag and took a firm hold on the sides of the bunk. "How about I keep us still while you… keep us going?"

~*end flashback*~

Was it any wonder why he was so insane about her? He was distracted by his thoughts by her trying to wriggle out of the bag again. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

She let out a reluctant sigh "I've got to get back to my work. I've put it off… ahhhh!"  He cut off whatever she was about to say by taking a firm grip of her waist and yanking her back up against him. 

"No you're not." He said firmly.

"Trowa believe me I'd much rather stay here, but I'm here to do a job I really need to get back to It." she made another attempt to break free from him and failed.

"I'm sorry love but unless there are any alarms signaling impending doom you are not setting one toe out that door tonight. And I can't be held responsible for my actions if you try." He said quite plainly. He meant it too. He'd spent the past four weeks with only that evil clock for company. It was going to take at least all night to ease the need that had built up during that time. 

"Oh really?" she asked amused.

"Really."

"Trowa, sooner or later someone is going to be looking for me. I just up and left before I told Sally where I was going and who I was with."

"She already knows."

"She what?"

"Between Wufei, Cole, Duo and Shelby I made sure everyone knew you would not be available at all tonight." He didn't actually say that to anyone, but they were pretty quick to catch on when he cut short Duo's welcome and proceeded to ask where he could find Soren. He was awarded with a classic Duo grin and the information he wanted. He yelled in parting that he would catch up with him later.  

"YOU DID WHAT? Jesus! I'll never be able to show my face again!" she croaked burying her face in his shoulder. Letting out a big sigh "Aright you win, but I am not missing the field testing tomorrow!"


	11. Chapter 10

Quatre watched Trowa enter the lab area the next morning noting the smug contentment on his friend's face and in his mind. He couldn't help but be glad his best friend had found his mate. He winced at the thought. He knew "found" wasn't exactly the right term in these circumstances, but he couldn't come up with a better one. _Trowa would hate it if he thought he was trapped by destiny._

In the past few weeks he'd gotten a re-education on concepts like 'future' and 'destiny'. It had taken him a while but he was finally getting the hang of being bonded with Anna his soon to be wife. He could clearly see the myriad of futures laid out before them. How the difference between turning left and right could forever affect one's life one day and have no effect the next. There were times when the enormity and complexity of the universe threatened to overwhelm him. On his love's advice he tried to keep his focus on matters that were closer to home. 

Quatre smiled a greeting to his friend. "Good morning Trowa, glad you could join us today." Anna and Shelby were being fitted with special flight suits equipped with sensors that would monitor their physical reactions. 

"Everyone seems so excited about this test I'm glad I got here in time to see it too. I'm a little curious as to what it is though." His friend asked. 

"I have no idea. I gave the job to Rashid and he wants it to be a surprise. He made us promise we wouldn't _snoop_." Quatre answered as Duo came up behind Trowa. 

"Hey Trowa feeling better?" Duo asked grinning like a loon. Trowa blushed a deep pink. 

"Yes much better thank you." He answered quietly. The green eyed man then flashed a grin of his own and added. "I've gained a new appreciation for full gravity." Both men had to laugh at the comment. Every single one of them had experienced low gravity sex and came away with the same thought. The effort to keep yourself alive almost ruined the fun. 

It was at that point that Heero and Wufei walked in on the conversation. "Care to share the joke?" Asked Heero. Duo draped his arm around Trowa's shoulders and answered. 

"Trowa has just discovered the evils of low gravity." The braided man said with a laugh. Wufei's eyebrows shot up and coughed in his hand to hide his smile. Heero's lips fought hard not to smile themselves while he answered.

"Yes it can be very… inconvenient." Heero's mastery of understatement caused them all to start laughing. 

"I'd hate to interrupt this testosterone moment, but were ready to go now." Sally yelled over to them.

"Right then lets go shall we?" Duo said clapping his hands together and rubbing them enthusiastically. Quatre wasn't fooled he could tell the other man was nervous. Hell, Quatre was also nervous. He let Rashid know that anything was okay so long as it didn't put Anna in real danger. 

They all walked over to a large open bay area that was normally used to house small space craft. Currently it was being used for storage of supplies. The large crates had been stacked haphazardly in two rows forming a long corridor about eighty meters long. A least fifty people both Maganacs and preventers were gathered around holding very peculiar guns. The whole set up screamed 'combat simulation'. Unconsciously Quatre felt the soldier in him tense with readiness, an old habit that would probably never truly go away. Around him he felt Heero, Wufei, and Trowa do the same. Duo just went ballistic. "RASHID! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! You are NOT going to use my woman as target practice!" 

A brief look of chagrin crossed Rashid's face. "My apologies Duo, Quatre, we did have a few other ideas but they didn't seem very challenging. Besides, we're soldiers and when it comes to a measure of strength I'm afraid this was the best we could think of." Duo looked like he was about to argue the point, but was interrupted by Shelby.

"It's alright Duo. It was bound to happen sooner or later." The two test subjects were displaying twin expressions of revulsion and Quatre could easily sense how much they didn't want to do a combat simulation _ever again_. Not for the fist time Quatre wished he could have five minutes alone with the Caruthers. "Well Anna looks like you're up." Shelby said and everyone in the room looked at her with varying degrees of surprise and disappointment. It seemed everyone's thinking was that the red haired psionic would provide the more spectacular demonstration seeing as her ability was of a more physical nature. The maganacs looked the most displeased because it meant they would have to attack Anna who held special status with them. 

"Ms Shelby…" Rashid began politely "we thought you would be better suited to this field test." Shelby turned and beamed Rashid with her most charming smile. Then without showing any outward indication that she was doing anything every maganac and preventer suddenly found themselves floating about two meters from the ground with their weapons wrenched from their grips. 

"That's very considerate of you Rashid, but the purpose of this test is to push us to our limits and I'm afraid I need something a little more complex." She replied just as politely. The weapons then returned to their previous owners who were looking a little unnerved as they floated back down to the floor. Duo came up behind her beaming like a proud parent. 

"Doncha just love a woman that can kick ass?"

That little stunt earned her a sniff from Anna. "Show off." She said then turned to Rashid "Just what is it that you need me to do?" 

Recovering from his earlier surprise he responded "Just get to the end of the corridor with as few tags as possible." He reached out to a nearby table and grabbed on of the odd looking guns still sitting on it. "Normally with combat simulations we would use energy weapons that would give a small jolt to the recipient, but we felt that wouldn't use your abilities to their full potential. Then we found a reference to an archaic sport that used little pellets of paint." For a demonstration, he angled the gun and shot the side of a crate. A small splat of fluorescent pink paint appeared on the side. "The sport is outdated and such weapons don't exist anymore so we had to make our own." He said showing off the odd looking weapon that looked like a hodge-podge of several different items. It looked like they'd modified actual guns fitting them with canisters of ammunition and CO2 

"I'm I allowed to retaliate?" the dark haired psionic asked. Rashid seemed to find some relief in this. 

"Certainly. We have a few extra weapons and you can tag your opponents if you wish."  He replied showing her the table with a few guns left on it. 

Anna gave him an amused look "Thank you but that won't be necessary." She let out a nervous sigh taking position at the end of the corridor. "Whenever you're ready." Much to Quatre's horror Heero stepped forward and grabbed one of the guns. He quickly took note of its modifications and fired a sample round like Rashid did into the side of the crate.

"Mission accepted." He said quietly and a little too enthusiastically for the blonde man's comfort. He watched as Heero turned to find himself a position with which to join the test. 

"WHAT?! Quatre yelled "Heero that's not funny get back here!" there was no way in hell Quatre would let his friend the perfect soldier fire _anything_ at his fiancée. Knowing Heero he'd find a way to make the harmless pellets lethal. Anna just started to giggle. 

"It's alright darling, let him have his fun." 

"Good." Wufei said behind him. Then he and Trowa moved forward and grabbed guns as well. _Memo to self:_ Quatre thought irritably _horribly maim so called friends when we're finished here._

Duo snickered in his head. _Glad it's you and not me _he sent. The two of them were getting better at using this form of communication. 

Quatre stayed put while the rest of the 'spectators' made the effortless jump to the catwalk several meters above. Looking up he recognized Une, Zechs, Noin, and their daughter Mila. Even more to his surprise were the new arrivals. Howard was there with a few of his sweepers and most surprising the current president of the ESUN with a select few of his entourage. The way Une and Relena were standing nervously next to him Quatre had to figure they were vying for his endorsement of this project and help further their cause. Shelby was right, this party was getting huge.  

He returned his attention to Anna when everybody seemed to have taken their respective attack/observe positions. He felt her reach out to the resource satellite's environmental controls and remove the gravity. The blond man felt the little hiccup in his stomach that usually follows sudden weightlessness. _Clever_ he thought to his woman. Free fall would have dual benefits: it would aid her weak kinetic powers as well as throw off some of her attackers when the kick back of their weapons sent them flying.    

She held out her palm revealing she was carrying several coins. He'd seen her practice with them before. It was kind of like Trowa's juggling, she was continually trying to see how many she could control at one time. Unlike Shelby who just displayed she could pick up fifty people, Anna started dropping things if she got to a dozen.

Quatre felt her mind expand. Telepathy identified her attackers and cataloged them as potential targets. She then used her psychic ability to categorize them by threat level and readied her telekinetic abilities to respond to the threats as needed. An amused portion in the back of his mind noted that Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Rashid were on the top of that list. For the first time ever he truly became aware of his lover's potential. She was a living, breathing zero system all her own. Actually, she was better. She'd eliminated the complications encountered when the machine downloaded its data to the person. 

Her mind tensed a millisecond before he saw her act. She shot herself forward lying horizontal and low to the left side of the corridor putting her in the blind spot of those on that side. The firing began almost instantly. Sure enough he could spot the less experienced soldiers by the fact they were floating away from the action from the first volley of shots. The coins that had been dormant 'til then flew at paint pellets that were heading for her. But unlike the pellets her coins didn't have a straight path they'd burst one pellet then fly on to its neighbor making it look like paint fireworks in the room. After a dozen or so of such explosions, some of the threats from the left decided to come out from their cover in an attempt to catch her by surprise. _Yeah right_ he thought to himself_ like it's that easy to catch a psychic telepath by surprise._ Those enterprising souls on the left were more surprised to find their comrades shots hitting them. Quatre could tell she wasn't controlling them directly just giving them a little nudge to throw them in the direction she wanted. 

Anna quickly moved backwards a few meters then flew straight and high into the air. She used the second or two the others would need to re-target her new location to good use and sent her coin missiles at the people on the left side. Targeting their weapons Quatre could tell she'd successfully managed to disable them. He found himself smiling when he realized Heero and Rashid were among them. Heero looked extremely put out that he didn't even get to fire off one shot. 

Now that everyone had targeted her again, Anna performed a half flip in the air and dove low and to the right this time coins zipping back and forth to clear a path for her. She did not stay there however. Instead she changed tactics. She realigned her psychic mind to determine the safest direction to take. Left, roll, up, dive, another roll the dark haired woman was performing an aerial ballet that should not be possible with or without gravity no machine could ever duplicate the intricate movements she was. He should know. Sandrock was a technological masterpiece but next to this it looked like a clumsy tank. 

When a large enough break was detected she launched another attack on the weapons firing at her and took out Wufei and Trowa along with a few maganacs. Suddenly something akin to a proximity alarm fired in her head and she rolled in the air just quick enough to dodge a makeshift grenade that Heero had created out of his unused ammunition and the canister it was in. when the canister hit a crate it smashed sending paint and pellets every which way. With so much coming at her Anna could only shove them all away thus spraying almost everyone on Trowa and Wufei's side including some spectators. That gave people on both sides pause. Taking full advantage of Heero's distraction she bolted forward in a burst of speed like the sprint at the end of the marathon. A few tried to still shoot at her but by then she was moving too fast and flew out of the other end of the corridor.    

Belatedly Quarte realized he should have been waiting at the other end because he felt her run out of strength at that time. Her forward momentum kept her going and she would have hit the wall painfully. Thankfully Shelby caught her. In real time less than twenty seconds had passed but it felt like an hour.


	12. Chapter 11

It took a moment for everyone to realize the test was over. At first there was total silence then some of the spectators started to applaud. Anna turned to look at the people floating down from the catwalk and blushed at their praise. It felt too weird having people want to know about her powers. Damn did she ever feel worn out. The way she was gasping for air it was like there was an inadequate supply. In a matter of seconds Quatre was by her side wrapping his arms and around her in support. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. She was thankful he didn't try any mental contact her head might implode.

"I'm tired. That takes a lot more out of you than it looks." Soren and Sally drifted in quickly behind Quatre to check her vitals even though the suit she was wearing was already doing so. 

"How are you feeling? Lightheaded? Dizzy?" Asked Soren looking at her concerned. 

"A little of both." Anna said weakly. Sally snorted. 

"Well it's no wonder. According to your initial readings your body is reacting like you just ran forty kilometers in eighteen seconds. No wonder you stay so thin with a metabolism like that I'd need to eat twenty-four seven." Sally had been in charge of monitoring the suit's data.

Anna felt the shift in her body that told her someone had restored gravity. She was thankful it was still only a portion of full gravity because she wasn't so sure her legs would hold at full weight right now. Quatre seemed to sense this and picked her up and walked over to a crate where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Soren was asking her more questions.

"So Anna can you sense anything telepathically right now?"

"Yes and no. It's kind of like your hearing after being near a loud explosion.  You're aware of sound but your ears are ringing too badly to be of much use. Eventually you get it back once you recover from the trauma of overuse." Right now the minds on the resource satellite were like an annoying buzz and if she tried to focus on it the headache would feel like a mobile suit battle had taken up residency in her head. The others started over to them.

"Well that was impressive." Duo said giving her a kiss on the forehead. From the moment she met Duo he'd been treating her like a kid sister that he adopted. He was constantly checking up on her. As if Quatre, his sisters and the entire Maganac corp. weren't smothering enough. "I especially liked the part where Zechs got painted pink." The braided man commented.

"He what?" Anna asked confused only to look up and see Zechs arriving with Noin and Mila. Noin was visibly trembling trying not to laugh at her husband who was decorated from eyebrows to knees in fluorescent pink splotches. "Oh Zechs I'm so sorry! I don't have much control over such things!" the pink man held up a hand silencing her.

"It's alright I don't blame you." Then he turned in Heero's direction "You however…" Hiding behind him in his other hand he pulled out one of the discarded weapons and proceeded to shoot Heero a half dozen times with it. It would have been more but Heero recovered from the shock and dodged the rest of his shots. When he was finished Heero looked just as pink as he did and Zechs was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I've wanted to do that for sooooo long." Several of the bystanders started to laugh.

Figuring the threat was over, Heero started to relax when he saw Zechs toss away his weapon. As soon as that happened however a slightly less pink splattered Wufei and Trowa started to shoot at him with undamaged weapons that they picked up. That sparked another round of laughter. Duo was on his knees gasping for air. "I'm sorry man… I'm sorry… that was just too priceless." He managed to choke out. "Hey Rel, too bad you got rid of that pink limo of yours now you'd have a matching husband to go with it!" That sparked another round of laughter from the people standing around. Heero tried to death glare everyone, but the fact that he looked like a pink confection ruined it. The three attackers were looking particularly smug at taking down Mr. Perfect Soldier.

"Duo I suggest you stop laughing or I might consider including you in on my revenge." Heero warned. He smiled evilly at Trowa, Wufei and Zechs his grin promising retribution.

That got the braided man to shut up but his eyes were still dancing with mirth. Anna was just glad to see them all so relaxed. Ever since her near abduction everyone had been on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop. On a few occasions people had asked her if she could foresee what was going to happen so they could better prepare. Unfortunately she had nothing concrete to give anyone. She knew something was going to happen, but there were dozens of possibilities. Add that to the stress of being confined to a floating piece of rock in space you had some very edgy people. 

Sally interrupted the moment. "Well now we have all the data on how Anna's body reacts, we need to come up with something suitable for Shelby." Everyone turned and regarded the other psi woman.

"Well I don't know… did you want to see how far I can move this satellite?" She suggested. There were a few exclamations from the rest of the crowd that she would make such a boast. Sure, the satellite was just 'floating' in space, but it would still take significant force to move such a mass.

"Thank you, but no." Anna said a little testily. "The last thing we need is to accidentally drift into something if you loose control. I do have one idea. Its not very sensational, but it will work her to her limits." Shelby regarded her with a look of suspicion then fear when she realized what Anna wanted. 

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no…."

************

Okay Duo could admit it he was getting a little worried. Shelby had been doing her 'field test' for about five minutes now and she was starting to act a little odd. 

When the test first began, she was swearing and cursing Anna's name in a dozen different languages. He was even convinced that she'd invented a few but now she'd gone very quiet. A little too quiet for his comfort. Even her mind was quiet. The only thing he could pick up was her concentration and her rapidly growing fatigue.

"Shel honey, are you okay?" he asked cautiously. She didn't look at him, but she did give him a quick, brief nod. Her concentration was stretched so far she couldn't answer him vocally. 

She was drifting inside an open airlock. Floating as far as her tether would reach. The test that Anna set up for her wasn't as visually sensational as the other one but as a colony born he could appreciate it. She was in the airlock trying to use telekinesis to hold the air around her. 

According to Anna it was a variation of a training method they'd used on earth where Shelby would go underwater and try and maintain an air pocket for as long as possible.  Normally she could stay underwater for ten minutes, but even now he could hear her labored breathing from her space suit's comm. 

A video camera had been fitted with an oxygen sensor to view the pocket of air she was holding. He was watching carefully as the pocket started to wobble. Duo could feel his love reach her limits. Finally, Shelby let out a shriek and the pocket burst venting the air into the void of space. The moment Duo felt her concentration break he hit the controls to close the airlock and retrieve her. The door took a torturously long time close but he didn't waste a second once it was closed to reach her.

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked taking off her helmet. Her hair was suck to her face with sweat and she was still panting heavily and she didn't speak. Alarmed he called out to Soren and Sally "Hey I think something is wrong!" the two doctors increased their pace towards the pair Anna rushed up as well. Soren repeated the same questions she'd given Anna.

"Are you dizzy? Lightheaded?"  Shelby raised heavy lidded eyes and nodded her head once before her eyes rolled back and her head flopped back onto his shoulder.

"Shel? Baby?" Duo's voice took on a slightly hysterical note. 

"It's okay Duo she just passed out." Anna said calmly at the same time Soren said the same thing.

"Just passed out?"_ What do you mean she just passed out?_ His thoughts screamed. The lighting in the hall flickered but he ignored it he had more pressing matters. "People don't just pass out! Something has got to be wrong." He tried to keep his tone normal but he was starting to panic.

Anna's eyebrows shot up but that was the only indication she gave that anything was wrong. "Easy Duo, she just wore herself out. It's very easy to do using telekinesis. She just held on a second or two too long. She'll be fine after a little rest."

Soren came in with a handful of hypo-sprays. As soon as she got close Duo unconsciously pulled her away. "It's okay Duo these are just to help her regain her strength quicker." He allowed the injections and noted her nervousness. A second later he felt a pinch in his arm and turned to see Sally taking a blood and tissue sample from him.

"Hey who said you could be taking samples from me?" Sally didn't answer just processed the sample she took. She did look apologetic and a little concerned. Anna was the one that answered.

"I asked her to. Duo please you have to calm down or you could hurt Shelby. You're broadcasting to high." That caught his attention. "Duo are you even aware of what you just did?" What he just did? What did he just do? Heero walked up and answered him.

"We heard you. We all heard you telepathically. You said what do you mean she just passed out. We can still hear you now." The braided man was perplexed.

"I'm not sure what you mean I've been linked to Shelby's telepathy for weeks." Then he looked down at his unconscious mate and saw where they were going. How the hell could he broadcast his thoughts without Shelby's aid?  

As if hearing his thoughts again Trowa spoke up. "There is no way you could have done that using Shelby in the state she's in." Sally picked up the conversation from there.

"I'm afraid he's right Duo. You're samples are showing at least twice as much _csordellarion_ as the average person who claims they are psychic. Which means your becoming psionic yourself." 


	13. Chapter 12

Shelby had regained consciousness and the gundam pilots including Zechs with their respective loves, Rashid, Howard, Une and Sally were all sitting together discussing this new turn of events.

"The average amount of csorilledon in a person who has some psychic ability is around 170 to 200 parts per million. Duo has 324 ppm." Sally explained. "And Quatre's tests show 275ppm. Probably owing to the fact that he's been bonded with Anna a shorter amount of time. For the record Anna and Shelby are 1048 and 1122 respectively."

Soren wondered why she didn't see this coming. After all if one were to use Anna's metaphor that psionics were like an unused muscle that got stronger the more it was exercised, then of course Duo and Quatre would become psionic from bonding mentally. The women were acting like a pair of crutches until the men were strong enough to use their own abilities.

"Did you plan this?" Trowa asked again. Not bothering to conceal his impatience or his lack of trust in the two women. Her lover's hostility worried her. On a mental level she knew he could be violent enough to be a gundam pilot but around her he'd always been sweet. Well, with the exception of a few hot bouts of sex. Truthfully she really knew very little about him and yet she trusted him completely. Go figure. 

Of course he wasn't the only suspicious one in the group. It seemed that Duo's transformation bothered a few people. Howard seemed like such a nice old man, but now he was cold and stern looking and made her feel like an errant child.

"No Trowa, we didn't. This came as a surprise to me as well. Although why I didn't think of it before I'll never guess." Responded Anna looking a little worried.

"Bullshit!" more than a few people in the room were startled by the green eyed man's vehemence. "It's just a little too convenient that Duo and Quatre just happen to become psionic right when you need the most support. Things have been strange ever since you appeared. You've been manipulating us from the start." 

"Still think I 'found' Soren for you don't you?" Anna said sadly. Trowa's eyes widened a little and Soren felt him stiffen since he was standing right next to her. He turned and flicked her a look of regret before going back to Anna with open hostility. He looked sorry that such a statement might hurt her, but not once did he deny feeling that way.

Soren felt a deep painful stab to her chest. He thought he was manipulated into caring about her? She quickly schooled her features into a blank mask that wouldn't reveal the fact that she felt like she was dying on the inside. She'd always been a 'go with your heart' girl and her heart wanted to go to Trowa. It burned like acid to know his needed to be dragged to her protesting all the way.

"You know Trowa you're right there is something we are keeping from you, but we didn't think you would want to hear it." Shelby said soberly. From their positions next to the women, Duo and Quatre were giving every indication that they were staying completely out of this conversation. Judging by their expressions they didn't want anything to do with whatever was about to be revealed and it made them both uncomfortable. 

"What is it?" he growled. He tried to reach out and give Soren his hand but she ignored him. She was still to hurt to want to have any contact with him.

"Haven't you ever wondered _why you_?" the Shelby asked.

"Why me what?"

"Oh come on!" she burst out as if Trowa were being deliberately dense "Everyone who ever faces hard times loves to ask 'why me' to the powers that be. Don't you?"

"I don't believe in any forces that govern the fates of us all. I believe we make our own fate." He responded his face was perfectly blank. It gave Soren the chills just to look at him.

"Strange you should feel that way because you do." There was a glint of amusement in the redhead's hazel eyes. "You do so more than most people." Trowa answered that with his coldest 'get to the point' glare.

"Alright how about this. What is the probability that five teenage boys could fight a war against three different armies and survive? Better yet, win?"

"The gundams…" Trowa was cut off from what he was about to say.

"Oh 'the gundams' nothing! They are mere tools. Excellent tools, but tools none the less. If anyone else had been piloting them they would have been overwhelmed and destroyed." That statement caught looks from everyone in the room. "Statistically speaking you all should have died shortly after you arrived on earth."

"You already admitted to helping us." He said grudgingly.

"Yes! But why? Why help you? We could have Helped Treize and still had our revenge. Why help you?" there was a pause while no one answered the question. "The reason we helped you was because you summoned us."

Wufei broke in at this point "What do you mean by 'summoned'?"

Anna answered. "We are not the only ones in this room born with some paranormal ability. The five of you have one as well. One that works even better when you team up together." By now everyone including Soren was on edge to find out what was so special about the gundam pilots. "You all have the ability to suspend the laws of probability. To bend the odds to your favor." 

That was it? That was the big secret? Soren almost felt a little disappointed until she saw some of the thoughtful looks around the room and the very uncomfortable ones on the gundam pilots.

Shelby was practically glowing like she just won a major victory. "You're starting to see it now aren't you? So many times you should have lost, should have died, but something always happened to let you survive. It wasn't always pretty, but you survived. You Trowa were a mercenary before you hit puberty. You're lucky you even made it to the war."

Anna picked up from there. "The five of you can stretch 'fate' until you get the outcome you were working for, or find what you needed to get it. Observe the people in this room. When you needed extra power, you got us. You needed a figure to rally all the peace minded people, you got Relena. You needed an enemy that the people could hate but admire, you got Zechs _and_ Treize. And last you needed allies to clean up after your messes…" Anna gestured over to Sally, Noin and Howard. "If it had been anyone else, they would have failed. For that matter why do you think we let you be the first people we told about psionics? We could have just gone straight to Une or Relena or anyone else in a position of power. We could have ignored you. Because we stand a better chance with your aid of coming out of this with our hides intact." 

"Now to answer your earlier suspicion about whether or not we set you up. We didn't. Fate is like a rubber band you stretch it, and sometimes it snaps back and hits you. The various tragedies in your pasts would be a good example. It would seem that this time Heero and Relena solidifying their relationship sparked a chain reaction that put you all in positions to find your true love and life mates." Anna explained.

"So for those of you who are being incredibly stubborn _and_ stupid let me spell it out plain." Shelby said snidely at Trowa. "You have all been given the opportunity to have the same kind of happiness that Heero and Relena have. Now your fate is still your own so you can reject that potential future. Or you can follow their example and draw it out for a decade or so. Or you can suck it up and quit being such an idiot. It's up to you." It was clear she had no more patience with Trowa and his suspicions and seemed to be taking an unholy amount of pleasure in rubbing his face in his foolishness. 

Truth be told, Soren was getting a sick enjoyment out of it as well. Being the lovesick fool that she was she'd end up forgiving him, but she was glad he suffered a little. She felt his gaze on her but wouldn't turn to acknowledge it yet. Instead she watched the other pilots. Heero and Wufei looked polaxed. Like reality had just been dumped on its ass. Relena and Cole were looking… well, smug was the best word. It's not every day a girl is told she is the true love of a handsome war hero who saved the world. Soren was feeling a little daunted herself. She spoke up just to relive her tension. "How is it that the two of you ended up destined for Duo and Quatre?"

Shelby looked a little sheepish "It wasn't intentional, but we think we somehow left a type of bond with them at a moment when they were particularly vulnerable. But that doesn't explain our feelings, so to tell the truth, we're not sure."

Duo finally spoke up "Deathscythe cared about me, that's all I needed." Quatre nodded beside him in agreement. "So if I'm changing into a psi, is that what can do? Alter the future?"

"I don't think so." Anna said thoughtfully. "My own inherent ability was empathy but now that's the lowest of my abilities. We don't have a lot of examples to work from but active psionics always start off with telepathy and then move to a secondary one like telekinesis. The secondary one has a tendency to match the personality of the user. You're just not passive enough for that to be your secondary ability. I'm afraid the only thing you can do is just keep trying things until something works."

Howard, who'd been sitting in the background the whole time finally contributed to the conversation. "What I want to know is how you feel about this Duo. You sure you're okay with this kid? You know you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, actually I do. I can't let Shel go any more than I could tear my own arms off. And if being with her means being psionic, then I'm psionic." _Thanks for the concern old man_. Duo thought warmly. The thought felt like a hug from one old friend to another. Soren didn't think he meant to broadcast his thoughts to the whole room given the personal undertone so she kept her mind blank to give him the impression she hadn't overheard. She was thankful to see others doing the same.

Sally shot Soren an irritated look. "Well I guess that means more testing. Crap. Here I thought we were almost done."

Everyone started to make plans for testing the two men. Quatre took it in stride, but Duo hated the idea of being poked and prodded and spent the whole time complaining. 

Sorry this chapter is so dull. It turned out much longer than I expected so I broke it down into two. the next one should be ready soon.


	14. Chapter 13

"Soren! Wait!" the woman kept her back to him and kept walking. Damn! Trowa used the satellite's low gravity and kicked off the floor, somersaulted in the air to the ceiling where he kicked off again flipping through the air and landed directly in her path. She tried to dodge past him but he stopped her. "Dammit will you just listen to me?" seeing the hurt look on Soren's face did nothing to curb the temper that he'd been trying keep in check.

"Look I'm sorry." He said trying to remain calm. It wouldn't solve anything if he threw her over his shoulder, dragged her off to some secluded location and repeatedly seduced her until she had no desire to be angry with him anymore. Tempting as that idea was.

"All this time." She said angrily. "Did you really feel like you had no choice to be with me?" She gave him a sickly excuse for a smile. "I know it's silly of me to complain. Here I have the attention of one of the most desirable men in the solar system. Why should I complain? Well yes, it would have been nice if that man actually _wanted_ to be with me."

"I do want to be with you…" he started but she interrupted him.

"Liar! You accepted me like you had no other choice it's not the same. But you don't have any choice do you?! We're _destined_ for each other!" Her tone had been increasing in volume until she was yelling at him. Then like a balloon when the air has been let out she just seemed to deflate. "Go away Trowa. Go choose your own path. Call it a little girl's fancy, but I've always dreamed of a man that would look at me and say 'wow you're really special and I want to be with you'. Not 'well if that's the way it's got to be…' Go away Trowa. I'll find someone someday who wants to be with me." He tone was resigned and bitter.

She had no trouble getting past him after that. It felt like she'd slapped him using the hand of a mobile suit. He just stood there staring stupidly into space for a few minutes. For some ridiculous reason he didn't think she'd leave him or that it would hurt this much. He'd been dumped by dozens of women and this was the first time he really felt rejected.

It felt hard to breathe. Was there something wrong with the air recycling system? His legs felt a little wobbly and he had the urge to throw up. He raised a shaky hand to his face. What the hell just happened? Why was he standing in the hallway? He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and he hurt.

He hurt so badly. It felt like every little ache and pain he ever had waited until this moment to be acknowledged. All the pain he'd repressed, and closed off came at him like a floodgate. It made him want to curl up into a ball and give up. But he never gave up in all the times he was supposed to fail and he wouldn't give up now.

Trowa sifted through his mind for any ideas on how to get things back to the way they were then he realized that was the problem. He didn't want things back to the way they were. He'd been using his soldier's instincts on his relationship with Soren. Good strategy says you should always leave yourself a way out if things went bad. He'd been using the idea that his friends fixed him up as a way out if things went bad between Soren and him.

Well they were bad now and he definitely did not want to go back to the way things were. It was time for a new tactic and he moved determinedly in the direction his fleeing lover went. He caught up with her just as she was about to enter her cabin. The sounds of her sniffling caught him first. If he needed any other reassurance of his own feelings that small sound gave it. As much as he was hurting already, it hurt more to know she was hurting. And it burned like hell to know he caused it.

"Go away Trowa." She sniffled as she tried to look composed.

"You're really special and I want to be with you." Well that sounded lame but it was her line to begin with.

"Trowa don't make fun of me I'm not in the mood." He caught her chin as she was going to look away and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm not making fun; I'm taking the path I choose." He said quite plainly. The look she gave him was clearly one of skepticism. He could practically hear her say 'I don't believe you'. That little loss of faith in him stung but he'd live with it.

"Alright then it's time for plan 'B'."  He stated then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"WHAT? Trowa! What are you doing?" she shrieked while he carried her into the room.

"Going with my other plan to keep you in bed until you accept that I'm the man of your life and you will have no others while I live." He stated laying her out on her bunk. He could tell he had her attention now and barreled forward to keep it.

"We are going to commit to each other, have children, and grow old together. "His brain froze for a few seconds. He didn't expect to say that last part, but when he rolled it over in his mind he knew it was what he wanted.

She gaped at him for a few seconds. When she found her voice she eyed him mischievously and said, "You forgot to say 'wow'. You were supposed to say 'wow you're really special and I want to be with you'." Her mouth was twitching trying not to smile. He couldn't blame her. His own face seemed determined to break open and flash all the teeth he had.

He waited until he had her shipsuit off and was about to plunge deep into her then he said "Wow" as he took the woman he'd claimed as his lifemate for the first time.

Trowa was a little surprised to find Duo sitting by himself in the open eating area the following evening. I looked like he was scowling at the table top deep in thought. There were a handful of preventers, sweepers, maganacs and even a few of Quatre's sisters but they were all sitting well clear of him. Trowa grabbed himself a coffee and went to join him.

"Are you alright?" he asked approaching. When he got to the table he saw what Duo was frowning at. It was one of Anna's coins. Now the man's isolation made sense.

As much as most of the people on the satellite were getting used to mental powers they were a long way from feeling comfortable about them. Obviously Duo was attempting to find his secondary ability and no one was comfortable to watch him while he tried.

"I've been trying to move this coin and it won't budge." He said irritably as if the coin was somehow at fault for its lack of mobility. He looked up at Trowa. "So you set things right with Soren?"

"Yes, but I get the feeling you already know that. I'm guessing if I hadn't that woman of yours would be trying to take another strip out of my hide." Trowa said pointedly.

Duo smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that man. Soren's been really great and Shel's been under a lot of stress. When she felt how hurt Soren was she kinda lashed out. But don't worry; she's still tired from yesterday so she went to bed early."

"Do you think she's going to be able to go through with this?" asked the green-eyed man. It was way too late to back out now. Duo said just as much.

"She hasn't got much of a choice. I think part of it is just being cooped up and tested on.  It wears on both of them. It's too much like the initial experiment for them to relax completely. And of course there is the fact that everyone gets the willies when they walk past." Duo said morosely. Trowa could tell that Shelby's pain was wearing on him as well. The normally vivacious man looked worn out like he hadn't slept in months.

"Too bad you can't leave the satellite until the testing and public statement is made." Trowa thought out loud to himself. "I'm sure you could all use the break."

Indeed in the two days that he'd been there the only time the atmosphere was relaxed was during the field tests. Then inspiration hit him.

"Maybe we should have a party." He said.

"A party?"

"Yes a party or something out of the ordinary to get everyone's minds off psionics for a while."

"What do we celeb… you know what? I don't care but it sounds a hell of a lot better than anything I can come up with. Come on." And he got up to leave the table.

"Wait don't forget your coin." Trowa said and grabbed it for him.

He felt a small painful jolt all the way up to his elbow. It was followed be a numb tingling sensation.

"Ow!" He shook his hand a few times to get feeling back into it. "I think I just found out what your secondary ability is. That coin just gave me an electric shock." He said still shaking his hand out.

"It shocked you?"

"Yes. You must have charged it somehow and since the table is a non-conductive material it couldn't ground itself until I touched it." He looked at Duo who had the weirdest grin on his face. "What?"

"I know this sounds weird, but I'm kinda glad that's what it is. I mean it's like when you're a kid and you imagine yourself being super strong, or flying. You always pick the cool superpowers. No one wants dorky powers like the power of really strong body odor. I guess it just felt good to know I got a cool power!" he finished quite impressed with himself. "Come on! Let's go plan a party and on the way we can tell that woman of yours what I can do!"

Trowa felt like rolling his eyes. Duo was going to be insufferable now that he had a power that he thought was cool.

Soren was a little surprised when she saw Duo come bounding in looking immensely pleased with himself. She paid him only a moment notice then she saw Trowa follow him in with an amused expression. Her lover immediately came up to stand behind her.

"What's happened?" she asked her mate.

"Duo's found his secondary ability. He can manipulate electricity."

To demonstrate, the braided man popped the power supply out of one of her data recorders and powered it himself. Although it was obvious that he wasn't nearly as strong as the original power supply.

"That's great Duo." She said trying to sound excited for him.

Both men caught her lack of enthusiasm and became concerned.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.

Soren looked at the two of them and then walked over to the door and locking it closed. The two men seemed surprised but they remained silent which was good because she needed to talk to them alone. Thankfully Sally had gone to dinner and she wasn't expected back until morning.

"We may have a problem." She stated plainly. "Last week I had an idea to see if csorilledon could be harvested. I ran some tests on the samples I had to see if it would work." She held up the test vial she was sampling. It was a very small sample that only held about twelve cc but it was a highly concentrated sample. "I was right. It can be harvested from the spinal fluid. Although I don't know what it would do to a person if they were injected with it in this form, but if they didn't suffer any major side effects it'd give a person a solid jump start on becoming a psionic."                                                                                             

She could see them calculating the implications. Catching Shelby and Anna and forcing them to cooperate would be one thing, but what if they were caught and it was discovered that a person need only tap them to become psionic themselves? She felt nauseous at the thought.

The nausea didn't tip her off but the slight pressure at the back of her head did. She had just enough time to see that the two men realized that something was odd before everything went black.

Duo came to with a start rapping his head against a table leg. Thanks to his training the disorientation from the gas should have taken several minutes to wear off but he shed it fairly quickly. He heard Trowa groan nearby shaking off the after affects as well. For one brief moment he thought he was back in the war and then realization hit him all at once.

_Shelby__!_  Duo screamed out into the now horribly quiet part of his mind. Fighting back the suffocating sense of aloneness, he bolted out the door and sprinted to their cabin before he even registered that he was moving. _Babe! Answer me! __Shelby__! No no no no no!_ A part of him knew what he was going to find but he still had to go check anyway.

His heart was in his throat as he reached the hallway and saw what was left of their door. He practically flew to the room and took the empty cabin in one glance before he took off to the next logical place to look. 

He reached the doors of the satellite's docking bay only to find Quatre beating his fists on the door. The blond was screaming at the top of his mind and lungs. The door was sealed and the warning light showed that the bay was vented to open space. There was no way the door would open without a command override from the main system center.

He wanted to scream and howl as well but by some miracle he managed to retain enough sanity to try and take charge of the situation. Try being the operative word.

Duo must have stolen his scrap of sanity from Quatre because the man wasn't showing any traces of it. He yelled is name at him several times and even tried to smack him a few times but the blond still raged like a lunatic. His knuckles were starting to bleed freely from his continuous assault on the door.

Thankfully the other pilots had showed up and helped to hold him down. Only when he had his focus pulled away from the door did Quatre become aware of his surroundings. He pinned Duo's eyes with his own.

"She's gone Duo! I can't feel her! She's gone! I feel so empty." He choked the last off as a sob.

Duo understood perfectly. He felt like his own mind was trapped in a great void as deep as outer space. Trapped and alone. It took a few moments for him to realize that Heero was trying to talk to him.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"I said can you feel anything? You don't seem as badly affected."

Not badly affected? Right now he felt so hollow he was surprised his thoughts didn't echo. Then he looked a Quatre. He strained to see what he could feel. Nothing, he felt great amounts of nothing. 

However his mind seemed inclined to reach out in a particular direction from the satellite. Perhaps that was the way they went but they were too far for him to reach?

"Quatre, I need you." He said while tentatively touching the man's mind trying to reach him that way.

It took a little more time for the other man to let him in so they could merge. Duo tried to control his revulsion at Quatre's mental wails of anguish. He had his own demons to slay.

The combined strength of their minds and the help of their bond allowed them to feel a very small flicker of something. They were unaware of it but everyone else in the corridor was relieved when they heard their twin groans of relief.

It wasn't awareness they picked up from the women though. More like their presence. Like how the women felt when deep asleep. So they had to be drugged or unconscious.

Now that he could find her, the god of death was back and he was going to go get his woman.


	15. Chapter 14

It was a smaller group that was gathered to discuss their next course of action. Soren was glad that the president and his entourage had already left because she was explaining just how much of a threat the others were facing and she wasn't sure just how many people should know.

"So as you can guess it is crucial that we get Anna and Shelby back as soon as possible. It is only a matter of time before their captors discover that csorillidon can be harvested from them."

She watched as the other people in the room absorbed this information. The lure of instant mental powers would fetch a hell of a price on the black market.

Duo spoke up "How much of a sample do you have?" He had a peculiar intense look on his face that Soren found unsettling, but after what he'd been through she figured that could only be expected. Heero, Trowa and Wufei regarded him with matching looks of speculation.

"Duo you're not thinking of…" Wufei trailed off.

"That's exactly what he's thinking" Heero said disapprovingly. It took several moments for Soren and the rest to figure out what they meant. Then everyone in the room looked at the braided pilot.

"What? Why not use it on me? I'm already changing and we don't know how many augments we're facing. We need this edge, and I'll go crazy if I have to stay like this." He grated out.

Soren looked over at Duo and Quatre. No one could doubt they had their own reasons for wanting to retrieve the psionic women. Duo's temper was frayed to the edge and Quatre was barely holding on to a shred of sanity.

Sally spoke up. "No! I cannot allow this! We have no idea what this will do to you. This might kill you, or give you brain damage, or drive you insane. I will not condone something like this." Duo's eye's glittered at her.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't answer to you. Like I said before, we need this. _I_ need this." He finished quietly. Sally looked at him sympathetically.

"Duo, I'm on your side here, but this is too dangerous." She responded defensively. Quatre, who had remained quiet throughout the whole discussion, spoke up.

"Anything is better than living like this. I volunteer also. Besides, Duo's right, they could have a dozen psionics, we need to be able to combat that." He slumped down like carrying a sane conversation for that long drained him.

Wufei's girlfriend Cole spoke up. "There's another matter to consider here. If we find them-" she cut off and corrected herself when she caught twin glares from Duo and Quatre. "_When_ we find them and they make their debut to the public, I'm not so sure it would be a good idea to let it be publicly known that the neurotransmitter to make psionics can be harvested. At least not yet anyway. Normally I'm against withholding information but I'm concerned that would put everyone in just as much danger as they are in now."

Une looked deep in thought. She looked at Relena. "Together we have enough authority to classify this information." She looked at Duo and Quatre and made a decision. "Alright, officially, we are not doing this and Soren never got around to making this sample."

Decision made Soren addressed everyone. "Alright then, I'll need a few hours to get ready. Quatre, Duo you should really try and get some rest."

* * *

"Last chance to change your mind." Soren told the two men seated on her table. Her tiny lab was crowded with pilots, Sally, Une, Relena and Cole.

She walked over to Duo deciding it would be better if he went first. "Can you take your shirts off please?"

Both men did revealing two pale, but well-defined male torsos. Soren heard a wolf whistle (she was sure it was from Cole) behind her that did much to dispel the nervous tension in the room. Quatre's smile was weak and Duo's was brittle, but at least they smiled.

"Since we don't know what this will do I'm starting with a small sample on you." She told them while she stuck sensors to their bodies and heads to monitor their vitals. She caught the alarmed looks on their faces so she tried to soothe them. "I know you're feeling impatient right now, but we need to show a little caution here. Sally had a valid point, this may kill you and what good would you be dead?"

She picked up her hypo-spray and walked up to Duo. He let out a little shiver when she injected him.

"Oooh. Feels cold. No wait, it kinda tinglllllzzzz..." he trailed off. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back. "Duo!" several throats yelled alarmed. Soren caught him and guided his fall so he didn't fall off the table. Heero picked him up and laid him on a cot that had been prepared. Soren quickly checked his vitals and was relived to find he was all right.

"It looks like he just passed out. Not surprising. Altering someone's body chemistry is not to be taken lightly." She looked at Quatre. "Are you ready?" Taking in his determined look she had him sit on the other cot in the room. Wisely, he laid down for his injection. Unlike Duo, he seemed to just fall asleep.

They all stood there watching them for several minutes. When it became apparent they wouldn't wake soon they started talking amongst themselves.

"Soren." Heero said quietly. He was watching his friends. "If this works I want you to give me some of that sample. Somehow the quiet request managed to be heard by everyone in the room. The request was met with various degrees of surprise and none of it positive. Relena looked fit to chew nails that he would make such a decision without her. Sally redoubled her objections to his idea and this time, Une supported her. He stopped all of their arguments with a glare.

"There has been something that has been bothering me. We know they have brain augments, so why haven't they used them until now? Why have we not encountered them before? My guess is there must be a flaw in the ones they have. Perhaps not all of the data from the original experiment was recovered."

"I've been doing research on the facility that was used and it was leveled during their escape and judging by the number of bodies that were found most of the doctors and scientists must have been killed. Whatever was left of Caruthers' team must have almost had to start from the beginning which would mean Shelby and Anna -and now Duo and Quatre- would be of great value to them and could be in even more danger." His chin was set at a stubborn angle that all of his friends could recognize. He'd have to be three years dead before they could talk him out of this.

"I have no desire to become psionic, but this is more important than what I want. I was going to go in as back up, but I'm not equipped for this type of battle." His tone sounded irritated that there was a battle he might not win.

"Advise me when they wake up." Taking Relena's hand he left the room to wait for the two unconscious men to wake up.

* * *

Soren checked the vitals on her patients again. They'd been out for over five hours and she was more than a little concerned the affect their injections had on them. She'd taken the liberty to test the concentration of the neurotransmitter in their bloodstream at two hours and four hours. They were around 500 ppm and rising.

When her hand accidentally brushed Quatre's he jerked bolt upright and yelled scaring a few years off her life.

"Quatre? Are you alright?" he didn't answer her. Instead he clutched his head in his hands. "Quatre?" She asked again. Worried, she called the others back through the satellite's intercom.

"Whoa, killer hangover." Duo groaned behind her. She spun around to see him trying to sit up while holding his head like as if it might fall off.

"Are you in pain?" _Duh,_ she chided herself_ it's obvious their in pain._ "Would you like something for it?" she asked hearing others filing into the room.

"Nah it's okay, just feels like too much too quick. Hey Q you alive over there?" He looked weakly over at his friend. Right now neither man looked ready to rescue anything.

"That noise is really irritating." The blond stated grumpily.

"Noise?" Sally asked.

"Minds." Quatre stated. "The continuous thoughts and feelings of everyone on the satellite produce something like white noise or static. Anna mentioned it once saying she had to get used to ignoring it. Ugh, she made it sound easy." He groaned.

As if mentioning his fiancée reminded him, the Arabian's head snapped up and he must have tried to reach out to her because a second later a relieved grin spread across his face. "I can feel her again. She's still unconscious, but she's there." His face had the giddy look of an addict who just had a fix after waiting too long.

As a doctor it was disconcerting to watch and she made a mental note to make sure to add her strong recommendation against any future psionics from developing "soul bonds" as she was calling them. They were just too risky. On a personal Soren was relieved to see they had regained their connections to their mates.

She held up a voltage meter. "Duo, I'd like to measure your electro-kinesis and see how much you've improved."

"Electro-kinesis? Did you make that up?"

"What? You have a better name for it?" she asked him tartly. It wasn't as if there was a great deal of information about the topic outside of the science fiction section of the library.

The braided man took the device and let his new ability flow through to it. He'd quadrupled his strength. She was surprised by the massive improvement it was more than exponential to the increase of the neurotransmitter. _Strange,_ Soren thought _there is just no way to accurately gauge how strong a person will be._ Perhaps the strength of a persons mind was a greater factor than she anticipated.

After she'd determined that the two men were both physically fine Heero stepped forward. She didn't really want to inject him, but his look clearly said he was determined to do this. She was neither surprised nor pleased when Wufei and Trowa reluctantly stepped forward as well.

She gave her lover an irritated glare. In the hours that they had waited they had talked about this and she still didn't approve of the risk he was taking.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." She said.

"What's not?" Duo asked looking up. His new ability picked the thought right out of their heads. Before they were even able to answer he started adding his own objections. But Trowa cut him off.

"Believe me when I say we don't particularly want to do this, but what Anna says is true. The five of us work better as a unit and we'd have a much better chance of success."

Duo looked as if he would object more but remained quiet when he saw Quatre's nod of agreement. Soren's face twisted distastefully. "Alright, if you insist on this insanity, we might as well return to your rooms where you can rest comfortably."

* * *

Like colonies there was no night time on the satellite. Just a time when less necessary systems are shut down to conserve energy. A shadowy figure tiptoed through halls lit only with emergency lighting to Soren's lab. When the 'would be thief' heard something behind it, it sprinted around a corner to hide.

And ran smack into another shadowy figure.

"What are you doing here?" Relena whispered.

"Probably the same as you." Cole answered just as quietly. The two women made the rest of the way to the lab together. Soren was sitting there waiting looking amused.

"I had a feeling you two might show up." She held up two carefully measured doses of neurotransmitter. "Took the liberty of preparing injections for you using the last of my sample. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cole crossed her arms under her breasts with a stubborn set to her jaw. "If Wufei thinks I'm going to sit by while he puts himself in danger he's sorely mistaken." She tried to sound stern, but her worry for the man was clearly leaking through.

The other women nodded in agreement. Soren followed them back to their respective rooms and injected them before going back to her own room and injecting herself.

* * *

Wufei woke with a massive headache. What on earth possessed him to do this again?

Oh right. Saving the world and all that. Deep in his gut he knew he'd done the right thing, but the incessant buzzing of other minds in his head made him question actions that he made with no basis in logic.

He sat up in bed trying to be careful not to wake Cole while he tried to focus his thoughts and overcome the discomfort. He searched his mind for any shred of information that either of the psi women might have mentioned in order to function normally.

Unfortunately, no information was forthcoming. If he focused his attention, he could distinguish different minds, but without the focus it felt like sensory overload. Despite his caution, his girlfriend stirred next to him. The first thing he picked up from her was that she also had a headache. _Owww. Duo wasn't kidding. It feels like the hangover from hell._ Wufei clearly picked the words from her mind and ice pooled in his gut.

_She wouldn't…_ he thought. But he knew better. She would.

He waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Tell me you didn't inject yourself." He said coldly. Even if he couldn't hear the answer from her mind the set of her jaw told him.

"I wasn't going to let you do this alone, and I knew you'd try and stop me if you knew." She stated. He wanted to refute that, but he knew she was right.

She reached out to caress his cheek. "Please understand love. I couldn't let you do this without me. This was going to be something that would have affected both of us anyway."

Wufei didn't want her to be right, and he most certainly didn't want her to have anything to do with becoming psionic, but what he'd done was going to forever affect his future. A future he now hoped she would be in. Why did she have to be so stubborn and pigheaded?

"Who you calling stubborn and pigheaded?" she asked in a grouchy tone.

He frowned at her. In that horrified moment he realized that everything that was a part of him would now be part of her. He would never have a thought she didn't know of, nor she him. Even without the soul bond he would never be free from her. Not that he wanted to be free, but having every part of your life exposed to another would take some time to get used to. Now wasn't the time to argue over it though.

"Come. We should go see if Soren is up."

Halfway to the lab the couple ran into Heero and Relena having a heated argument while he was dragging her. It was the exact the same spot that Cole ran into Relena the night before.

"… do something so foolish. You have more important responsibilities." Heero was growling.

"More important than us? You willingly did this without giving a moment's thought to how it would have affected us. Why is it wrong when I do it?"

"You know why!" Heero looked at the end of his tether when he saw Cole and Wufei approaching. He took one look and them and knew his wife wasn't the only woman being foolish.

"I may kill Trowa's woman yet." He muttered.

Wufei gave him a bitter grin. "If my guess is right, he may be trying not to kill her himself right now."

Sure enough, when they arrived at the lab Trowa looked and felt like he was trying his best not to strangle his impulsive lover in frustration.

They all filed in and the impressive six way argument started to gather up momentum when it was brought to a screeching halt by the appearance of Quatre screaming at everyone to shut up.

"What are you all fighting about?" he asked like they were all being deliberately obtuse.

They responded by looking at him like he was insane. Couldn't he tell with his new abilities why they were arguing?

He sighed and rolled his eyes at them. "Surely you can read each other now. All of your reasons and arguments are there in your very dense heads. Just open up your feelings to one another instead of wasting all this energy yelling." Then he walked out with a disdainful sniff while the rest of them gaped at each other.

It was worth a try. Looking at their prospective partners they opened up. Although some of the wording varied, essentially the same thing passed between all three couples.

_I didn't want you in danger._

_But you put yourself in danger._

_That's different._

_No it's not. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you were hurt or worse killed?_

_I'm a soldier I'm supposed to be in danger._

_You're also someone I love, and I couldn't let you do this alone._

The thoughts degraded from there to far more intimate ones and within minutes, the emotional tone in the room changed from anger and frustration to an almost sickening amount of love and affection.

_Hey Quat?_

_Yeah Duo?_

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. _

There was the equivalent of a mental nod. _The way their going it will be hours before they can think of anything else other than their respective lovers. Maybe we could find Sally and get at least some planning done while they're "occupied"_

A mental chuckle. _Meetcha there._


	16. Chapter 15

Author's note: My deepest apologies for those of you who have waited sooooo looooong for me to get this out. A good portion of the credit goes to **Infedelz **who is trying to help get me get me off my but to finish this story through both motivation and co-writing. I'm also going to try making the chapters shorter with the hopes of getting them out faster.

Psionic (R)evolution – Chapter 15

There are some activities that a person can be away from for a long time and pick it up almost from where they left off. Things like swimming or riding a bike (hence the saying) but stealth and infiltration was definitely not in that category. Trowa's muscles were beginning to cramp up from tension and the way he was gasping for air, he was going to use up his suit's air supply before he got to his destination.

Annoyingly, Caruthers had at some point decided to adopt the same idea as they had and made his base of operations mobile. Only in his case he used a space barge. This meant he would probably be alert for an attack similar to the one he'd launched on their resource satellite. Any brain augments he had, would probably be watching for an attack. Undoubtedly, he'd probably have key systems like the ventilation put under heavy security to avoid being gassed like the pilots were. So far they'd encountered twice the normal amount of proximity sensors than normal.

_Yes, he's probably taken extra care to make sure no one comes anywhere near him without his knowing. _Trowa thought idly to himself.

_But he probably wasn't expecting to take on a bunch of lunatic Gundam pilots_. Soren interjected the irritated thought. The former Heavyarms pilot suppressed a twitch of irritation. He was still getting used to having every thought he had opened for others to hear. He was a big enough person to admit that he was a private person perhaps even to the point of being an isolationist, so being so exposed and staying that way all the time was just creepy.

From her tone, Trowa could tell she wasn't the least bit happy about their plan and she was more than a little terrified. Truth be told, he was more afraid for her too. If he took the time to think about how frightened he was for her right now he wouldn't be able to think much less move.

Their plan was a fairly simple one, but extremely reckless. They didn't have access to Anna's psychic ability so they had to piece together a plan using their own experiences. In the end, the only one they could agree on was the one that put them the most at risk. The No-one-would-be-crazy–enough-to-do-that approach.

Using his electrokinesis and his memory of the Deathscythe systems, Duo was able to slap together an almost decent cloaking device. It didn't cover a very large area, so they had to cram everyone into the smallest shuttle they could find. Then they had a preventer shuttle fly close enough to the barge's proximity alarms from the other side in hopes of drawing their attention. For obvious reasons they couldn't dock to the barge. That would have alerted everyone to their presence for sure. Hence, they had to make the rest of the trip EVA.

Trowa was a little nervous about his reflexes when he went across, but that was nothing compared to when Soren came over. His heart was almost bursting from his chest it was beating so intensely. He spent the whole time asking himself how he'd let the others talk him in to letting her come, but they'd out-voted him saying her medical expertise might be needed and he had to submit.

But never, _never again_ was he going to allow her to do something like this again.

_Trust me lover, I have no intention of making this a habit._ She sent to him. Even her mental voice quavered with terror. He felt a surge of pride in how brave she was being despite her almost crippling fear.

Heero looked around to make sure everyone was securely attached to the barge. _Alright Duo_. He thought simply. Trowa found it amusing that even in his mind Heero was still a man of few words. Wufei, despite his tendency to limit his conversations was incredibly noisy in his head. The man never stopped thinking. He even had full blown arguments with himself.

Trowa watched Duo bypass the security on the airlock with practiced ease. Apparently he kept some of his skills intact. Once the airlock was open, the five pilots plus Soren and Cole piled into it as quickly as they could.

_Quatre?_ Heero asked

The blond man had kept his mind open and alert for anyone who might have detected their presence. _No one has noticed us yet but there are two people coming up this way._ Everyone was suddenly alert and they all waited until to two minds left the corridor before exiting the airlock. Even though the skill was new to him and he wasn't sure if he liked having it, it was hard to resist the temptation not to "look" into the minds on the other side of the door to gain an extra advantage but Anna's warnings about probing into a person's mind being more dangerous to the psionic than the person kept the desire in check.

Heero, Wufei and Cole split away from them and went the other way down the corridor. Their job was to hack into the barge's systems and find out if there were any other test subjects on board that needed to be rescued. Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Soren went in search of Anna and Shelby.

The closer they got to where the women were being held to stronger the excitement he felt from his two friends. At one point he had to caution them to calm down or they would surely alert any augments on board.

They reached Shelby's cell first. Soren stayed with Duo while the man worked on the lock. Trowa was forced to hurry after Quatre who'd started to rush ahead of him anxious to get to Anna's cell. His friend tried to patiently bypass the lock, but his hands were none to steady. He moved in to take over for the other man when they both felt a blast of murderous anger burst out of Duo followed by a pang of disgust from Soren.

While Trowa's attention was diverted, Quatre let his temper and worry slip enough that he punched the wall next to the lock. Trowa turned his head just in time to watch the metal on the wall bend and ripple like water from where he hit the wall.

_What the hell?_ Trowa asked mostly to himself but Quatre answered.

_I guess I found my secondary ability. _Whatever it was that the Sandrock pilot had done ended up shorting the lock and the door opened to a very dark cell.

Their noses were assaulted with the stench of urine, feces and vomit. Trowa felt his eyes water and needed a moment to fight down the nausea that the overwhelming smell made. No wonder Duo was pissed. By the smell he guessed that the women had been kept in these lightless rooms since they were captured. Drugged and probably unable to move they were left lying in their own filth. He felt his friend beside him vibrating with rage. It was a wonder his ears didn't bleed being so close to such intense emotion. The other man's emotions blurred him to the fact that Anna was not alone in the room. It wasn't until Quatre screamed "Get away from her!" that Trowa was aware there was someone there.

Trowa had his stun weapon up and ready before his eyes even cleared of the tears blurring them. He was surprised to at what he saw when he was able to focus.

Anna had been moved away from the worst of the mess in the room. She was lying on the floor out cold from whatever they had given her. Next to her was a man making a pitiful attempt to wash her face with a small cloth. He looked up at the two men and just waited. Trowa didn't need his new talents to tell neither they nor Anna was in any danger from him.

Long greasy brown hair hung limply and did nothing to hide that he was going bald. In prime conditions he might have been a big man, but his skin looked too small for his frame. Overall he reminded Trowa of a pathetic scarecrow.

There was a dead look in the man's eyes that he recognized. He'd seen it many times in the war and before. It was the look of someone broken beyond repair. The look that said the mind and the spirit had long since died the body just hadn't caught up yet.

Something niggled at the back of his mind about the man, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I knew you'd come." He croaked as if he was unused to talking. He continued to wait. For what, Trowa had no idea until he felt Quatre's rage drop off into puzzlement, then surprise.

"Tav?" he asked.

Tav? At first, Trowa had no idea what his friend was talking about but with their new ability to communicate he felt a memory of a memory trigger in his head. It was the memory of when Anna and Shelby first escaped the lab. Initially there had also been two boys with them. Cyber, who died from the implants that were given to him and Tav who supposedly committed suicide. _He faked his death?_ Trowa thought to himself.

Suddenly the loose ends all slid into place. The reason why Caruthers always knew Shelby and Anna were alive much less how he kept finding them was kneeling right in front of him. Any anger or contempt he would normally feel at such betrayal was squashed by pity and disgust. Apparently Quatre was willing to feel enough anger, contempt and disgust for the both of them as he grabbed Anna away from him as if the man were filthier than she was.

Now that he knew who he was looking at, Trowa remembered that Tav was a Metazone addict.

"Let me guess, Caruthers somehow found you after you'd escaped. He agreed to keep you supplied with M-zone in return for your cooperation." He asked while kneeling next to Quatre and unpacking the small medical kit they had prepared for this reason.

Tav snorted bitterly. "He had me long before that. How do you think he pays for all of this? He's been dealing M-zone since the beginning. He owned me even at the complex. When we escaped, I tried to quit –I really did- but…" he trailed of.

"But you knew he was waiting for you with a nice free hit of M-zone." Quatre finished acidly. He made no attempt to disguise his contempt and Trowa saw the man flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"So why did you fake your death?"

"I tried to find some way to get rid of them before _he _found them. But he always finds ways of making me find them." He replied miserably.

There were more questions he wanted to ask, but they were a little pressed for time. Looking down at the smears on Anna's face he caught the token effort that Tav had made to clean her up. In her current state, Trowa didn't think anything short being immersed in bleach was ever going to get her fully clean.

"Tav, how many brain augments does Caruthers have here?"

"Only two. It took him a long time to rebuild after we destroyed his last complex. And then there were the failures. So many failures…" Tav trailed off miserably.

Only two. Figuring he would be safe, he sent a tightly controlled thought to his love. _Soren love, what have you found?_

_She's been given heavy doses of metazone over the past few days. He's forced them to become addicts._ The healer in her was incensed even her mind was growling with disapproval.

While he was talking to her he was taking a quick blood sample from Anna and was amazed at the amount of M-zone in her system. He was surprised she didn't go into heart failure.

As quick as he could, he prepared a hypo-spray to counteract the drug and hopefully get her conscious enough to get her out. After that he left Quatre to try and clean her up as much as possible while trying to revive her. He turned to Tav.

"You've got to hurry up. They'll find out you're here soon." Tav warned.

The young veterinarian remembered that the man had psychic visions that had originally pushed him to M-zone. "You helped us get in?" he asked rhetorically. The man had already said he'd known they were coming.

Tav nodded. "I agreed to help watch with my mind for a rescue attempt. I knew you would be here today. But _he_ doesn't trust anyone. He'll be checking up soon so you must get them out of here fast." He said making rushing movements with his hands. Even his mind was clamoring with urgency to move now.

Looking around the dark smelly cell he was in total agreement to leave and tried to help Quatre revive Anna. He relayed the urgency to Soren who was listening to Duo make some very creative death threats to the people on board while Shelby was trying stop her eyes from rolling back into her head.

Luckily for them, Anna came to in a couple of seconds. It seemed that injection Trowa had given her was working, much to the relief of the blond man.

"Anna, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Quatre asked gently as he cupped his fiancée's face in his hands. "Katr….?" came the soft reply, followed by a long moan. "Ngh… m' head. Wh'd… szvooo.t… me?" She slurred not yet able to work her mouth enough to speak properly.

"Its ok darling, I'm here now. We're going home, ok?"

Trowa could feel the waves of worry and anguish coming from his friend at seeing the love of his life in such a pathetic condition. Between the two of them, they managed to get Anna into a standing position but her legs refused to support her so they ended up half-carrying half dragging her out of the cell and into the corridor to meet a very, VERY pissed Duo and an equally drugged out Shelby.

"Someone's gonna die today." Duo muttered through clenched teeth as they made their way back to where they had entered.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's note: Again I'd like to say thanks to **Infedelz** for helping to get me get me off my but to finish this story through both motivation and co-writing.

Psionic (R)evolution – Chapter 16

While Duo, Quatre, Soren and Trowa were conducting their part of the rescue mission, Heero, Wufei, and Cole were trying to sneak into the heart of the space barge in order to shut down it security systems and copy any pertinent data on brain augmentation. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. Even Heero, the perfect soldier, was having a tough time trying to find a way past the constant security patrols that were stalking throughout the barge.

_Damn. This Caruthers is pretty paranoid_ grumbled Cole as they watched another patrol pass by their hiding place.

_He should be, _Heero commented _he knows that he's vulnerable until he has full control over marketable augments and he also knows that we're looking for him. If anything I think the security is rather light. _

_Thank goodness for that _Wufei added smothering a slight grin. Neither one of them were wired right for all this sneaking around. Such things were always better left to Duo or Trowa but neither one of them was available, so there was no point in hashing over situations that could not be changed. It also didn't help that he could feel Duo's temper simmering in the back of his mind like the annoying buzz of a very angry bee.

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or worried by how easily he formed bonds with his friends and lover. He knew for a fact that he didn't do it intentionally, but still it happened. Even if he was set adrift in the endless void of space he was sure he could point a straight line to each and every one of them and most notably Cole.

He still wasn't sure where he and Cole stood at the moment. A part of him felt like he barely knew her and yet he was more securely attached to her than any marriage vows could ever join them. Cole's thoughts interrupted his musing. _At least this way I can keep my eye on you._ She said sardonically but there was still a fierce possessiveness in her eyes when she had said it that made Wufei feel rather pleased with himself.

_Do we really need to be discussing this now?_ Heero interrupted both of them not looking at either of them but Wufei could see his eyebrow was raised and he wore an expression of superiority. The young couple suffered a moment of embarrassment that was only compounded by the other's feelings which only echoed back and forth between them successfully chastising both of them.

Wufei gave a mental version of the awkward moment cough then said rather brusquely; w_ell then, we need to get inside that control room. Any bright ideas? _

_Next to Caruthers, Anna and Shelby, the scientists are probably the most important people here. It's highly doubtful the guard on them will ever let up. Caruthers isn't going to risk losing another science team like the first one. _Heero stated as if that would help them come to a quick decision.

_We really have no option but to rush in after the last patrol and hope to take everyone inside the room by surprise._ Wufei wasn't really all that confident about that plan, but it was the best he could come up with on short notice. It also went with the whole 'nobody would be crazy enough to do that' theme of the whole operation so far.

On hindsight, it was probably a halfway decent plan. What Wufei didn't expect was Heero's reaction to such a plan.

_Mission_ _accepted._ Those two words were the only warning Wufei and Cole received before Heero charged down the corridor heading towards what they were fairly certain would be the lab area. According to the specs for this type of barge it was the only area big enough for what they wanted to do.

For what seemed like an eternity, the couple simply stood there in shock. Wanton recklessness was simply not what you expected from Heero.

_Dammit Heero!_ Cole yelled as the other two charged a moment behind him through the doors. As they had hoped, the only people in the room were scientists, who quickly surrendered once Heero pointed his weapon at them and demonstrated his willingness to use it. Wufei had to admit that a definite perk to psionic ability was that they already knew they were looking at everyone that was in the room.

As soon as Cole had herded restrained the scientists in a corner and Heero was certain they could handle without him he took off again towards another section of the barge in hopes of finding a spot where he could hack into the security mainframe and disable the security systems.

Knowing his own duty Wufei had already moved over to the computer system and was already working a way inside. Deciding to let the program Heero designed run, he inserted his disk to download anything and everything he could. After that he moved to check out the two rooms that were adjoining the main lab. He already knew they were empty, but one of them was creating an odd blob like sensation. He couldn't call it a person because it didn't even seem self aware. An animal perhaps? Cautiously he opened the door weapon at the ready. It took a moment for the lights to come on after the door was opened for him to register what it was he was seeing.

Chryopods.

Similar to the ones used in deep space exploration but clearly modified. There were five of them and each one was occupied by a young person. It was difficult to tell their ages and genders through the small window on each pod, but judging by the size and the facial features they had to be somewhere between twelve and twenty. The eeriest part was that their eyes were open and staring sightlessly at something only they could see.

_Heero, Trowa we have a problem. _He stated knowing that Cole and Soren were also listening. _I think I found some new test subjects. They've been put into some kind of stasis pod but I'm not sure how to get them out safely._ Marching back to where Cole had secured their captives he glared over the lot of them.

Up until this moment they were relatively co-operative. But one look at Wufei's dark scowl and knowing where he'd just come from had them literally cowering in terror.

Carefully selecting the one that was shaking the most, Wufei hauled him up by his collar and smacked him none too gently against the wall behind them.

"You! Tell me how to get them out of there!" he hissed in a low menacing voice.

"Y-y-y-y-you can't! W-w-w- once the p-p-p modificationprogramstarts th-th-there's no tellingwhatwillhappen if it's s-s-s-stopped!" The man blubbers in a hash of stuttered and slurred words. Most of it didn't make any sense but the thoughts pouring off the man did.

"Modification!" he yelled at him again pulling him back and hitting him against the wall again. "You're trying to brainwash them now?" he didn't bother to let the man answer what he already knew.

In order to keep their augments compliant, they used a combination of brainwashing and drug addiction. Individually, there was always the chance that brainwashing could be overcome and the subject could break free of their keepers. Too many narcotics while under treatment usually the ended with the subject having a psychotic meltdown hence the reason for this combination method.

Wufei quickly let go of the man as if touching him made him feel dirty. Going back to the pods he knew from the brief contact with that scientist that the children inside were being reprogrammed to be obedient to whomever their master was while at the same time they were being given small doses of the drug that Caruthers had engineered specifically for the purpose of guaranteeing their obedience.

He felt bile rise in his gut as he moved to disconnect the pods. Soren's warning interrupted him _Wufei don't! We might be able to save them just keep them in the pods for now and we'll see if we can find a safe way to extract them later. _

_Looks like we're going to need outside help. Heero can you contact Relena to tell the Preventers standing by that we'll need a flasher exit than planned? Duo, we need you to either steal the largest shuttle you can find, or secure an airlock for a Preventer shuttle._

_Roger._

_On it._

Reluctantly, he withdrew from the pods and went to the door to the other adjoining room. Opening the door he tried to brace himself for what he was going to be seeing. He'd already known from his brief touch with Mr. bawling scientist what was in there but even then what he saw when the lights came up would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. The first room was seemingly innocent enough, a room filled with panels and monitoring equipment. Almost as an afterthought he flicked on a recording camera that was attached to his still unused headset to record what he was about to see.

Moving to one panel he opened it to a refrigerated compartment similar to those in a morgue. The compartment was not big, just large enough to house the extracted brain of a previous test subject. A few more panels revealed several other body parts in various stages of dissection. Fortunately for him most of the parts didn't have enough left for him to recognise them from their previous owners. That is until he started moving to the larger panels.

The first real corpse he came across was a boy of about seventeen maybe eighteen. Both his legs were missing, one of his arms as well as a goodly portion of his face. It was all he could do to reign in his rage at the kind of people that felt the right to butcher a person like this in pursuit of their own greatness.

Eventually he came across a body that hadn't been carved up yet. She looked like a young girl, probably fourteen or fifteen years old. She looked like she'd just fallen asleep and couldn't wake up. Her dark hair had been mostly shaved off but he could tell she would have been a lovely girl if she'd been allowed to live.

The anger that Wufei had been tightly controlling seemed to implode in on itself threatening to burn him alive. Instead, with a cry of rage he pushed his suppressed feelings outward.

In the other room still watching the scientists, Cole felt a blast of murderous fury in the mind of her partner. She'd been sensing his growing anger, but wasn't prepared for the mental yell that was soon followed by a vocal one. Wufei had seen the carnage of war, and Cole knew that there were very few things that could throw her lover off balance like that. She already knew a little bit of what he was seeing from their bond, and knowing that little bit she was trying her best to stay away in order to keep her own head level.

Quickly checking to make sure the scientists were secure, she moved to the other side of the room to see if her lover needed aid. The blast of heat and flames that shot out the door sent her ducking for cover. She tried moving in for a better look only to find that she was as close as she could get without getting burnt to a crisp. Near as she could tell the entire room was filled with flames dancing in the air and nothing else in the room was visible. "Wufei!" she screamed then realized belatedly that she could still feel him. His mind had become crystallized into rage and excluded all other thought.

Again she screamed at him this time at the top of her mind. _WUFEI! Wufei answer me! Wufei! _

Cole waited for a few breathless heartbeats before she felt the solidity of his anger crack and dissipate. Eventually she could make him out in the flames all of which were originating from his body. Everything in the room was either still on fire, or burnt to ash.

_Dammit Wufei! What the hell is going on in here? _screamed Cole over the fire alarms blaring throughout the barge. When Wufei turned around, she could see tears coursing down his face. Whatever else Cole wanted to scream at him about, she forgot it straight away and, walking up to him, hugged him as tightly as possible, trying to calm him down. Never in her entire lifetime would Cole have expected to see him crying.

It took several minutes for Cole to finally calm him down. When Wufei had finally regained control of himself, he looked around at what remained of the room with a subdued air of satisfaction. _They didn't deserve to live and die like that_ he murmured _The_ _least I could do was to treat their bodies with the respect they were never shown in life._

Cole hugged him again and kissed him deeply. _We'll make them pay. You'll make sure their deaths weren't in vain_ she whispered into his ear.

_Come on, after that little show we're going to have some company._ She warned and the two of them moved to secure the door.

Heero was trying to quietly slide past the guards to a room he was certain would permit him access to the security system. But before he could get anywhere, alarms started blaring all over the place. _Crap. _He thought to himself be for jumping out at the already startled guards and taking them both down. To others he sent an open question _What_ _set off the alarms?_ he asked.

He wasn't expecting Cole to answer _I think we've just found Wufei's secondary ability_. _Looks like he's a fire starter. _

_Pyrokinetic. _Heero heard Wufei correct. _I don't know how I did it though._ _I think it depends on my emotional state, but I'm not sure yet. _

Heero assimilated that information while he tried to override the lock. With the alarms going off it would only be a matter of minutes before one of their parties was spotted. He needed to get and deactivate the security systems now.

Hearing the lock beep he charged headlong into the room with his gun already searching for a target. He'd been expecting a few people to be manning the barge's systems. What he wasn't expecting was finding only one man holding a very serious looking detonator watching him with an air of superiority about him.

_Crap._ He repeated to himself.


End file.
